Lead Me Not into Temptation
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: All eyes should be focused straight ahead on the preacher's word. I should be learning how to stay saved and live a life free of sin. Instead I'm sitting in the second row of pews taking a Uke test on a cell phone with my friends. I just found out I'm a Badaxx Uke and— when I look up I see my sinful crush blowing kisses. Oh Sesshomaru, I see you watching me you Sadistic Seme.
1. Thou Shall Not Be Tempted

**Title: **Lead Me Not into Temptation

**Disclaimer: **I own nada and make nada. Inuyasha and crew belong to someone else.

**Pairings: **Sesshomaru/Inuyasha and others mentioned.

**Rating: ****M**

**Warnings: **Moderate to heavy humor, adult content, homosexual relations, AU, urban/southern blend, out of character attitudes, NO mpreg, religious content, sex in church (lord forgive me), deception . If none of these appeal to you, seek another plot elsewhere**.**

**Summary: **All eyes should be focused straight ahead on the preacher's word. I should be learning about how to get saved and how to live a life free of sin. Instead I'm sitting in the second row of pews taking a Uke test on a cell phone with my friends. I just found out I'm a Badass Uke and— when I look up I see Sesshomaru blowing kisses. Yeah I see you watching me you Sadistic Seme.

**Author's Rant**: For goodness sakes, I'm supposed to be freaking sleep but this is what happens when the writing bug keeps itching. But it'll only be a short shory.

* * *

**Thou Shall Not Be Tempted**

* * *

Ever since I was thirteen I've done my best to get right with God. I mean puberty had most young men my age erupting with enough heat to get ten girls pregnant. No, I wasn't exempt from the rule but I had better control. Whenever I saw someone sexy walk passed my hormones would start barking and I'd do what any sane Christian man would.

Find the closest bathroom and let the devil have his way for two minutes then repent.

Now at seventeen I was all about willpower, control and ordinance. I was my father's shining star and my mother's prized example to the other young men in Antioch Missionary Baptist Church. My father, that's him there, was sitting in the Deacon section dressed in a sharp cream suit and brown croc skin shoes to match his brown vast. He was Pastor InuTaisho's right hand man and recently promoted Head Deacon of the church. Everyone knew my father because Takemaru was the kind of man everyone looked up too and if they weren't confident in the pastor's word, my daddy was always there to assure them not to frit. His word was always sound.

Then you had my mother, the ever lovely woman dressed in blood red dress, red pumps, umbrella sized red hat, and red clutch in her hands, nodding to every word her pastor said and speaking every so often with an _Amen_, or _Praise him_. My mother and two others were neatly filed beside the pastor's first lady and the two other deacon's wives. As my father was Pastor InuTaisho's right hand, my mother was First Lady Mikoto's left hand. Oh they were a sharp pair, like a couple of razors hidden beneath rose petals. They kept the organization of Antioch impeccably showy. The women were to represent delicate flowers and the men should always keep a constant dominance extruded with an upright appearance.

The ushers kept the church divided in a uniform fashioned. Teenagers sat towards the front right corner because we were the most at risk to be caught up in the devil's temptations. Preteens took up the rear behind us. Then to our left were the small stack of children, to society's surprise, more tamed then the preteen section and then there were the rest of the adults lined along the back of the pews until not a seat was left vacant.

And lastly of course you had the perfect choir settled behind the Pastor's Alter. The Sopranos, The Monotones and The Baritones dressed in silk cotton cream robes and emerald green ribbons and chords. They were led by Choir Director Kikyo with a voice that could melt metal into gold I swear—excuse me I promise. Can't swear in here, you'd likely get your butt struck with sixty kinds of lightning.

Oh shoot, excuse me, I'm sitting here introducing you to the church and I only gave you a little bit about myself. Firstly my name is Inuyasha, I'm one of three hanyous in here. I turned seventeen last week and I'm in line to take place by my father's side as a deacon on Sundays and a firefighter on the others when I graduated high school. I'm very sociable but I treat my friends like a tree. You have your leaves, twigs, branches, trunk and roots. But they're people you'll learn about later on. Only a couple of them mattered.

The first was the man by my side Miroku, wearing the same kind of polo vest and pressed khaki pants, except his plaid colors were royal blue and white compared to my fire engine red and cream. Then there was my other rock, Hakudoshi. Now he was something of a smart mouth but it's that personality that ties us to him. Out of the three of us, you'd least catch him looking any kind of way. He matched from the stitching in his clothes down to his shoe laces. He stayed in suits as much as possible.

We'd been friends since diapers, go to school together, talk together, hang together and the two were currently trying to convince me that I should take some crazy test to see what kind of top or bottom I'd be.

"You two gonna get us in trouble," I hissed when the hymn started the beginning of service.

Hakudoshi flicked his wrist like a fly was buzzing near his hair, "We won't get in trouble if you hurry up and take the bloody test. Look I just took it and it said I was a Flaming Uke. Apparently I'm outgoing, sexy, and intuitive with a rather flamboyant and egocentric personality because I'm self-assured and bossy."

The nail couldn't be hammered harder than that. The description fit Hakudoshi down to his intuitive personality.

"What did it say you were?" I couldn't help asking Miroku because knowing him, he'd get something out of this world.

Miroku gave a puzzled crunch of his eyebrows and turned to face us, "I'm inclined to think this test is based on some disturbingly inaccurate results."

"Meaning?"

"It says here I'm a Dramatic Uke, which is absolutely absurd because I'm nowhere near manipulative, sensual, and secretive. But I'll claim the intelligence, and expert on human emotions." Miroku sighed. "Oh well, I had hoped this'd work."

"Are you kiddin'? That is you, all the way down to your dramatic tendencies," Said Hakudoshi. "Who else in here openly flirts with guys in church? _In church_! You've been spared the rod enough times to make a cage. You never get caught so I call that manipulative, sensual and secretive."

"Amen," I grumbled because Miroku's results were exactly right. Only me and Haku knew about his sexual exploits with some of the boys in our section and dare it be true one of the older boys in the choir. I bet seven scriptures that he slept with that sleazy college student Naraku. I know he did. I know it.

But now curiosity was eating me up. What would I be considered when I took the test? Something innocent I know because I'm not the type to sleep around with anyone. Not that it was anyone's business but I was as pure holy water.

That's right, ain't a speck of dirt in my water and my mama always said never let a man sip it unless he planned on refilling the cup.

Poor Miroku's had no water left. His glass was toppling over in mud, dirt and sweat. Hakudoshi . . . well he can sit there and pretend he was all innocent but I know he did something dirty.

"Let us stand."

The entire church rose with the raise of the pastor's hands as we bowed our heads for prayer and repeat of the Lord's Prayer. I kept my head bowed and, lord forgive me, but my mind was straying to other things. I'm really wondering what I'd be. I didn't see all the categories and the matching semes. I could take the test. They said it wouldn't take but a hot minute right? What was I gonna miss in that little bit of time?

Besides Mama and Daddy would be too busy to notice that I wasn't paying attention. Shoot, I deserved a break. Besides our house, this was my other home because we practically lived here. I think I'm entitled to some extra credit.

"Amen."

The church chorused a unison, "Amen," after the preacher and settled back in place.

I whipped out my phone and started pecking at the code to let me into the internet. "What's the website called?" I asked.

"It'll take you forever to get to the site with your slow phone. Just use mine," Hakudoshi said, handing me his better looking touch screen.

Thou shall not envy best friend's phone because thee shall beat him with a handgun outside of church.

I told mama to buy me that new apple but noooooo, I have to be an example for the rest of the young men.

Anyway.

The test was already out for me. This site looked sinful, like some kind of gothic web for devil worshipers or something. Oh well. I started answering them and each time I had to think and stare because of some of these questions were way bloody out there.

_Do you enjoy licking things? _Uh, do what? What kind of question is that?

_Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?_ Of course not. As fine as I am who needs to wreck perfection?

_Have you ever tied someone up? _I wonder if Miroku counts.

_Have you ever been tied up? _Hakudoshi did that one time but we were playing Pirates of the Caribbean.

_What kind of shoes do you wear? _What does that have to do with me being seme or uke?

_Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?_ I really don't think I would.

_Your weapon of choice? _Why is Rainbow power a choice on here?

_Do you have any piercings? _Well, I don't think mama knows about that time I got my nipple pierced. I got rid of it thank goodness.

_Alcohol? _Ok I had a sip of something outta Daddy's cabinet but that was only a couple of times.

_What kind of vehicle do you drive? _Again what does this have to do with my seme/uke status?

_How do you eat your ice cream? _Oh my.

_What gift would you give your partner? _I'm romantic but shoot I'm kind of selfish so probably just slap a ribbon on my head and say "here."

_What's your ideal pet? _Shoot I don't know.

_How do you order at a restaurant? _WHAT. DOES. THAT. HAVE. TO. DO. WITH. ME. BEING. A. SEME. OR. UKE?

_The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do? _I'd probably be pissed.

_You catch someone checking out your partner. You: _Well that's a problem because no one has any business looking at my partner.

_Your dream occupation: _What—where do these folks get these wacky answers? A pole dancer? For real?

_What's your favorite accessory? _Uhhh yeah. . .

_What costume would you wear to a masquerade? _Not answering that one.

_What kind of music do you listen to? _I listen to everything.

_Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom? _Knowing me . . . probably bottom.

Ok that takes care of answering all those crazy questions. Now to submit my answers. I already know I'm going to be a uke. Knowing me it'll either be innocent or clueless because I'm such a role model innocence for my fellow males.

Hakudoshi suddenly grabbed my arm and gave a crazy shake that knocked the phone on the bench, "Look, look, look, the choir's about to sing."

I glanced up. The church rose just as the choir did and there, standing on the right in the third row was my sinful crush.

I strongly believe God made it possible to test everyone's willpower because I have yet to see a Pastor's son that wasn't fine, but no one and I mean no one, has ever compared to the grace, elegance and downright red hot sexiness that was Sesshomaru. When I said Choir Director Kikyo could change steel to gold, well, let's just say Sesshomaru could melt chocolate with half a smile. I mean, it'd be one of those heat lamp smiles that shot a wave of "_oh mercy_" down your spine. He was everything a person wanted in a man.

Polished good looks, splendid manners, a voice made to start bon fires—I'm sorry I got a thing for men with deep, smooth voices—, and that body. I shivered at the memory of touching it. We had to fellowship about a hundred Sundays and when we reached each other my arms were wrapping around a massive wall of brimstone. I felt every ligament in his chest, arms, legs, neck, there wasn't a part on his body that didn't have muscles.

And that hair. . . I've always had a thing for men with long hair. I just wanted to run my claws through it and see if it was as soft and silk as it looked under the ceiling lights and if his eyes were really that amber. Me and Miroku argued they were honey hazel, but I'm saying amber.

Did I mention he could blow? Yes, Sesshomaru could sing the scales off a fish. I loved when he led songs. It was about the only time I'd catch myself being so into the music. Oh and he was tall too. Really tall. For the sake of the other men and the church ceiling they hoped he stopped growing.

Miroku elbowed my ribs, "He's lookin' at you."

I blinked because I was staring off at the backdoors, daydreaming, "Who?"

"Sesshomaru."

My stomach landed somewhere under the pews. Was he really? Did I do something wrong? I glanced up and sure enough those smoking liquid eyes were staring directly at me. Something just leapt into me my pants and I don't think it was the Holy Ghost.

What was he smiling about? Ohhhh and it was that smile he did with one side of his mouth because it was like the other half of his lips couldn't take up the weight. That crooked smile only showed a little of his Colgate smile but I could hear that gleam, sparkle, sparkle.

Be still my beating heart and other organs because I will not show my colors in church.

The baritones started to sway and carry on the next part of Wade in the Water. Thank you God because you know the flesh is oh so weak.

"Hmph, I just wish I had two minutes with him. Just two, I'd give him anything he wanted."

All of my whipped to my other shoulder as I turned around to snap, "You better now be talkin' about—"

"Please," Hakudoshi rolled his eyes. "You're the only one who wants that dog. I'm talking about Koga."

Oh yeah, I forgot Hakudoshi's been sporting a very unhealthy crush on the drummer and believe me it was completely understandable. 6'2, body carved from bronze and when he spoke, yes he had that gruffness that came from his soul. Koga was a master with his sticks snapping beats off his stair set. If I went for the traditionally rugged type and dark skin, I'd go for Koga but he was too wild for me. I needed them to be a bit more tamed and subtle.

If Haku kept swooning he was going to land on the floor. "He's just too sexy."

"He's too old for you."

"He is not. What's seventeen compared to twenty three?"

"A trip to Metro," Answered Miroku. "Wait until you get of age sweetheart. That's when you can join the big boys." Miroku licked his lips and winked at one of the choir boys and who boldly returned it with an added kiss. Yep, I knew it. I knew Miroku and Naraku were knocking boots.

I couldn't talk. I was in the same boat as Haku. Sesshomaru had four years on me and a college life. He wasn't going to see me as anything but a pretty piece of jail bait. It wouldn't hurt for him to take a little nibble though.

I wouldn't say a word.

"_God's gonna trouble the water." _The choir ended their song on the last verse and bowed.

The church erupted from front to back with claps, waving hands and the pastor's voice booming for the church to say amen. When I took my seat, I had this habit of looking in the choir stands and just as I did, I was frozen in place.

Sesshomaru's shiny eyes were on me again. My throat dried so fast I had to cough some moisture in and my eyes widened incredulously as I stared as helpless as a mouse unable to escape the diving hawk. I sliced my eyes from side to side to lose the contact but sure enough when I looked again he was definitely trying to pour alcohol on my flame.

Why oh why?

Why do you keep staring at me you piece of the devil's crotch? Don't you understand why those licking questions are asked on the websites? It's because of oversized temptations like you.

Sesshomaru winked.

"Oh Lord, help me," I whispered and immediately turned to face the pulpit. Why was he toying with me like that? Somebody probably told him I had a crush on him and like the animalistic, sadistic playboy he was, he was going to use that to his advantage and try to get in my drawers.

But you can't have my booty, ya hear? Because it's my booty. Mine!

Sesshomaru licked his lips and puckered his lips in a quick kiss.

I focused on the preacher just in time, ". . . and thou shall never allow themselves to be weaseled into the hands of dogs."

"Amen!" I shouted with some of the other members. "Preach it pastor! Yes!" Now, take that you gigantic stick of evil.

I flat out ignored Sesshomaru as much as I could. All his sudden flirty gestures, his bouncy eyebrows and how he'd cleverly avert his eyes forward when any of the elders looked his way. Unfortunately it was like he put some kind of spell on my neck, head and shoulders because I'd keep going back to where he sat and stare.

"Inuyasha what did your results say?" Said Hakudoshi.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I didn't check, hold on." Finally, something to keep my mind off of Sesshomaru's mental strip tease. I'd dropped Hakudoshi's phone by my hip when we stood earlier. I flipped it over and handed it to him to recode it open. The screen flashed right to the results and to my shock I was stunned.

It wasn't either clueless or innocent uke.

I was a Badass Uke. "The hell—I mean heck?" Nobody heard me. "I'm a Bad A Uke."

The information states this below and I quote I'm as stunned as some of you might be.

_Sensual, rebellious, and intuitive, the Badass Uke can truly be a work of contrasts – an innocent appearance clothed in dark clothing, and a shy smile with eyes that suggest a naughty, darker nature. They are at once easy and hard to approach, as their energy draws people to them, while their intensity and distrust pushes people away… for maybe more than any other personality, the Badass Uke hides away deep in a fantasy world of their own creation, letting few, if any, in. Searching for the one person able to understand their need for __something more__, someone to protect them and share that mysterious world with them, the Badass Uke can seem lost and wandering, their loneliness sometimes reflecting an inner anger – as they cannot be content until they have been found and claimed, sensually and emotionally._

Lies! All lies! That's not me in the least!

"Whoa, that's you alright," Miroku said after he checked it out. "Oh yeah, that's you. You think you act innocent but babe we can smell the sin when you stare at Sesshomaru. Those eyes say take me Sesshomaru and fuck the Ten Commandments out of my mouth. Excuse me God."

"Shhhh," I flagged his mouth shut and looked around to be sure we had no eavesdroppers because Sango was a known gossip. This was horrible. Me? I was a Badass Uke? How could that be? I'm not, what was it, sensual, rebellious, naughty and intuitive. "I do not think like that."

"Sesshomaru doesn't mind doing the devil's work," Miroku felt the stupid need to tell me. "I can see his chops ready to chew your bone."

"Lord spare us the lightning thy strikes on the potty mouths." Me and Hakudoshi scooted a foot away from Miroku. But my eyes strained back to Sesshomaru right before we went into benediction. He had his eyes close except one and it was centered on me.

Something plucked my harp string and had it vibrating down to my crotch. Oh damn you to hell you wicked demon.

However I felt my inner Badass Uke sneaking up on me. Maybe I was a Badass Uke.

Because I think I'd know my match when I saw him.

When Sesshomaru looked my way, I dared a wink back and his smile spread like a shark.

Yeah that's right. I can play that game too you Sadistic Seme.

* * *

**TBC: Watch yourself Inuyasha. I don't think that's the kind of sin you want lol. So is anyone interested in how this sin plays out? ^_^**


	2. Thou Shall Not Be Tempted into Temptatio

**Author's Rant:** Whether any of the character's parents know about their sexual orientation shall be explained as the story goes on. But I will say no the church does not support homosexuality. Everyone has to sneak around, which makes it more fun. Enjoy guys and thanks ever so much for reading this. I hope to give you many more laughs and sexy moments with these two lol.

* * *

**Thou Shall Not Be Tempted Into Temptation**

* * *

I've been successful in ignoring Sesshomaru for the past two weeks. During that time I've gone through studying for my final exams for school and the upcoming firefighter academy. The next class was scheduled for September. I was one of the lucky few not to catch the summer class because I was looking forward to the summer trip to Six Flags with the church.

Today was Friday, mama's special day for making some kind of surprise dish with the main course always being meat. It was smothered pork chops, smashed potatoes, seasoned string beans, honey butter biscuits and a glass of Tropicana Fruit Punch for me. Mama knew to make a dinner fit for an Army. I can stuff at least six servings on my own and that isn't including her pound cake dessert.

I was half way through my third serving when Daddy asked, "Inuyasha you have any plans for tonight?"

_Sweet mercy, mama put her foot in these string beans_. I wiped my mouth with a napkin, and shook my head, "Not really. Haku and Miroku are coming over to help me study and have a movie night. Why?" After asking, I cleaned off my plate and reached out to put a new set of food on.

"Do you mind taking off to church today? The pastor needs you to come by tonight to lead the Youth Meeting. Can you take the boys with you?"

Oh that's not so bad. I nodded, "Yeah they won't mind." We lead youth service before. It'll only last a couple of hours and we'll be out the door by seven or eight.

"Ok, I'll call him to let him know you don't mind. We have Mount Ararat bringing their youth by to join in but the Lead couldn't make it. Sesshomaru's going to help out . . ."

After Sesshomaru's name I didn't hear a word of that. If I listened to the rest of it I would've thrown the table across the room, elbowed a crayon into the floor and set this motherfucker a blaze.

I looked at this stranger in my house with red contempt because this _was not_ my father. My father would never subject me to the gripping claws of that sexy beast. Takemaru wouldn't volunteer his son to get eye raped. He DID NOT just tell me what I think he just said. "Daddy, thy shall obey thy parents. Please excuse me this time. I can't do it."

"And why not?"

Oh Lord. . . I hated when Daddy tried to big boy me. His jaw would flex and he'd lean back in his chair with only a single finger tapping on the table like he was typing a code that'd interpret my defiance. I leaned back too, cocking one of the eyebrows he gave me, "If Sesshomaru's going to be there, so will Koga and Naraku. They're older than us. I'm sure they can take care of the kids on their own."

"There are going to be nineteen children and sixteen teens. How do you expect three young men to supervise thirty five youths?" Daddy lifted his left eyebrow like I did. "That should encourage you to help Brother InuTaisho's son. They can't handle it alone."

"We'll pray for them," I suggested. "'Cause I'm not going daddy."

Daddy scooted down a little in his seat until the bottom of his shirt lifted over his belt buckle. His index slid off the table and flopped down on the center buckle, drumming over it suggestively with a narrowed glare. He clipped his finger under the loop and pulled. He loosened his belt and waited.

I can't believe—is he really—Wowwwwww, I'm damn near grown! I cocked my head to the side and looked him up and down like he'd lost his ever loving mind, "It's like that?"

He shrugged, "You tell me son. I was hoping we wouldn't have to succumb to that. Can't spare the rod on thy children and all that," Daddy patted his belt. "You understand."

Thy shouldn't smack thy parents either but I'm really tempted. Time for plan B: Turn to mama when daddy wasn't giving you what you wanted. I blinked all kinds of puppy charm and drooped my ears, "Mama?" I whimpered. "Don't let him make me."

Daddy had the nerve to look put off, but he too looked at my mama for whatever decision she'd make. She continued to delicately chew her food, neatly cutting her pork chops in cubes and mixing the pieces in gravy. That was one tiny part I really hated my mother doing. She'll procrastinate until the last moment to comment on the subject at hand, leaving me and daddy panting off her patience. It could go either way but as I got older, her choices would give my daddy the advantage.

I know, _for a fact,_ it has nothing to do with me losing my adorableness because I can charm white paint into any color I wanted.

After she ate a fourth piece and prepared for the fifth, my mama looked us both in the eyes and the curl of her red lips had me and daddy sitting back in our chairs—and removing our elbows off the table. "Inuyasha do as your daddy says," I wanted to pinch that crocodile smile right off his face. "Whatever happens, he only has himself to blame."

I blinked at her confused. She winked, than I caught on right away. Daddy was lost in the woods somewhere and I hope he stayed that way. Yes, we're a church going family and we love each other but there's only so far that love can stretch for some of us. You see, my mother knows about my sexual orientation. She probably knew before I did and secretly I know she was disappointed when I admitted it two years old. However when it came to my daddy, he was a God fearing me down to his core and he wouldn't tolerate having a son who preferred men. The only way to keep him off my trail was to keep going on dates with the girls in church.

I stuck by one in particular named Ayame and that's only because she was gay herself and had a small thing for a bat hanyou named Shiori.

After a while, I slowly nodded and pushed away from the table, "Fine," I sighed. "When's the meeting start?"

Daddy clapped my shoulder proudly, "That's my boy," He checked his Rolex. "You got about an hour to pick up the children. The van's already fueled up."

"Sure," Daddy would keep a spare church van in the back yard. When all else fails he was already prepared. I looked up to the ceiling, which blocked my view of my eyes glaring at God and secretly wished I could throw a fit.

But. . . thy shall obey thy parents. Oh well.

* * *

"How the hell did you sucker us into this shit?"

"Oooooo Hakudoshi said a bad word!"

"Shut up Shippo! Jesus freaking Christ!"

"I'm tellin' Pastor Taisho!"

Hakudoshi ducked from between the front seats toward the back of the van. I mentally counted to five before I heard Shippo's startled yelp and Hakudoshi's hissing threat before he shuffled through the chorus of giggling, shouts and cries. Miroku was sulking out the passenger window, trying his hardest not to slap little Rin after she cracked his Apple screen. All of us were wearing either the emerald green or white church t-shirts tonight for the meeting.

Hakudoshi came back with his palm over his face, "Lord keep me near the cross," He whispered over and over again. "Bad ass kids."

"Daddy said they needed the help Haku. You think I wanted to go, knowing Sesshomaru would be there?"

Hakudoshi made a back and forth gesture between him and Miroku, "What's that got to do with us? Your daddy told _you_ to go chaperone Satan's Crew. Why we gotta suffer this headache?"

I massaged my temple because Hakudoshi's bitching and these loud ass kids, I was struggling between driving this damn thing into a ditch. "Thanks."

"I don't want your damn thanks!" Hakudoshi spat. "I wanna go home! Got me missing _The Walking Dead_ for this shit."

"Ooooo Hakudoshi, you said—"

"SHUT UP SHIPPO, I KNOW!"

Miroku must've finally reached his boiling point because he whipped around and shouted, "Listen up, if someone else says another word none of you are going to Six Flags this summer, you hear!"

I think he was aiming more for the loudest children, but the entire van went dead silent. It was incredible because the children didn't gradually go quiet; they all shut up at once. To these kids, going to Six Flags White Water and Theme Park was like waiting outside the pearly gates. Tell them their trip was cancel and you'd swear you were telling them somebody died. It was a hell sentence.

"Brilliant work Miroku," Hakudoshi said after deeming it safe for him to talk. "You can hear a mouse piss on cotton in here."

I agree. There wasn't a mumbling word in here.

The church came up around the corner hidden a little ways into the woods. The van had some trouble traveling over the bumpy dirt road and dodging some of the low oak branches. When I pulled around the back way I saw the Mount Ararat church van and our second one parked next to it. Sesshomaru was already here with his brew of monsters then.

"Looks like Naraku's here too," Miroku said, mood already improving.

Hakudoshi pushed around him to look out the window and sure enough, his face changed into a sharp shade of pink, "Koga is too." He looked at him accusingly. "You knew he'd be here?"

"Sort of," I said which was half honest because Koga didn't always come when Sesshomaru did. I opened the door and went around to the other side to slide back the door. One by one the children filed out and reanimated into giggles and excitement. "Everybody line up or something," I directed toward the door. Miroku gathered the tiniest children and Hakudoshi molded the rest into something close to a straight line. After I checked the back seats to make sure no one was left, I locked up and hurried off after them.

The red bricked churched almost looked creepy during the evening. Oak trees barely let any moonshine on the ground and the outer perimeter was edged with dark trees and shadows. Our church fund was supposed to provide a street light out here but after having the fund for ten years I knew we weren't going to fix a damn thing.

I knocked on the back door. It opened right away to Koga's cameral self, wearing a simple stretch t-shirt and acid washed blue jeans riding his hips. "Hey 'bout time you showed up. I've been in here trying to control these lil' savages forever."

"Sorry, Daddy told us to come at the last minute," I reasoned.

Hakudoshi pushed through everyone including Koga, avoiding eye contact. Koga frowned after him, "He alright?"

"He's cool," Or hot. He better go repent with his dirty mind having ass—butt. Shoot we're in church. "Who's all here?"

Koga jutted his finger toward the back, "Ayame and Shiori got the girls in the Sunday classroom. Sesshomaru has the boys in the choir stands with Naraku. I'm not trying to stay here all night, so I hope ya got something planned."

"You don't have a lesson?" Miroku asked, shutting the door and locking it. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Tryin' to control these bad ass kids!" Koga said as if it weren't obvious. He kissed his knuckles to the sky and said _lord forgive_ but continued in his gruff tone, "You know these brats ain't got an ounce of respect for their elders? One of those little bastards kicked me and I kicked her ass right back."

Oh no he didn't. I stifled back a laugh because it would be like Koga to kick a kid no matter the age. Miroku barked a quick chuckle, shaking his head. "You kicked a little girl Koga?"

"Damn straight, _all up in her ass_. I wish I left a ridge print so she'd learn to keep her feet on the ground," Koga kissed his knuckles to the ceiling again. "Anyway let's get this over. Little girls come with me, the rest of y'all can go to the front."

All the children divided in separate herds, the girls following behind Koga and the rest following me and Miroku down the hallway and on the left into the main house of the church. For some reason the kids got a kick out of going through the back way into the choir stands or having a chance to walk through the alter. I stopped midway into going inside when I saw a flash of silver and hear a voice capable of liquefying stones to soup.

My heart told me what my stomach already knew. I pressed my back against the wall and held a hand over my chest. Sesshomaru was leaning against the alter rail with his arms folded and speaking to the crowd of children and teens. Thank you God, I'm so glad those honey induced eyes didn't catch me. He was wearing the church's emerald green t-shirt like me with white undershirt leaking around the edges, stone-washed blue jean cargos, and a pair of jet black, high-top Air Force Ones. The church shirt was supposed to blouse around your figure not have you looking like a toned Greek masterpiece.

No, No. Go away you wicked devil. You let go of my dick this instant because I will not have it poking out anyone's eyes.

I wished my heart would stop telling me I was five seconds away from cardiac arrest. I took a deep breath and peeked around the corner, taking in as much as I could in secret. Where oh where did Sesshomaru did arms like that? Cords of muscle just ripped from his rolled up sleeves to his waist line. It was like his body couldn't get enough function to work in his muscles at once because every time he moved some part of him flexed.

God . . . were you horny when you made Sesshomaru? Those sinful crevices in his back were like arrows pointing down to a butt . . . a butt dented on the sides with the promise of power—Oh mercy!

"If you wanna get a better look, I suggest going inside," A ruggedly deep voice said.

I couldn't stop the electric squirm that spiked right through me. That voice was flowed and out my body like a faucet. "I wasn't spyin'. I was about to walk in but I had to . . . um. . ."

I, I've never seen chocolate speak before. My tongue was suction cupped to the roof of my mouth. I was trapped beneath lilac hooded eyes like a frightened rabbit. This . . . this Adonis. What a face, what a smile and . . . . _holy shoe laces_, the way that cotton was straining across his chest. Mount Ararat member I see. He's a bat demon from the look of his skin and accent. He wasn't as fine as Sesshomaru but he'd make the perfect candidate for the runner up. My eyes accidentally, YES accidentally, darted on each bulk plane of his body like I'd see something ready to burst forth any second.

When I reach his navy blue jeans . . . that something looked like it'd spring out and bite.

"You heard me?"

_Great Red Sea parted by Moses,_ no one deserved to have a voice deep as a volcano and twice as smoking. Wait, what did he just say? "What?"

The bat demon tilted his head, a milky smile curling his lip, "You prefer to eavesdrop on God's word?"

"I-I was tying my shoes," All the color in my face flushed crimson. Right, I was tying my shoes while standing and I just lied in church.

The demon's gaze was steady, half lazy and his stance was as casual as a trickle of running water. The smile reached both sides of his mouth as he held out his hand, "You must be Inuyasha."

"Uh huh," I numbly shook his unusually soft hand. I felt my mind reeling with how stupid I was being and snapped to attention. I need to get a grip. Antioch has a house full of hot guys every day. This guy wasn't going to be no different from the rest. "Yes I'm Deacon Shikon's son. What's your name?"

"Tsukuyomaru. My little sister's a member of your church."

"Sister?"

"Shiori. Oh sorry," He said when he realized he was still holding my hand. "I'm here to visit her and lean a hand with our kids. I know they can be a handful."

"Oh no, not really, I mean they can't be half as crazy as our kids," I chuckled. He laughed a little too. I thought he had a nice smile. He should definitely wear it more often.

"Well, I guess we might as well head in," Said Tsukuyomaru, then he teased, "Unless you don't mind standing here in a shallow hall with me?" He half lidded those lucid, yet fiery eyes on me like he could leave a sunburn on my skin.

"Gotta pee first," I, what? I mentally face palmed myself and wished for a hole to fall in. "Never mind I'll be there in a minute." I stomped off more disgusted with myself than anything else. I can't believe how hyper active my libido is. Shall I forever be tongue tied at every good looking man I see? Sheesh.

The bathroom in the back of the church was empty thank goodness. I could use the solitude to collect my nearly mangled mind. Firstly, I really did have to see, so I handled that little drip action before emerging from the stall.

Only when I had, I thought I'd locked the door.

I certainly didn't because if I had Sesshomaru wouldn't be walking through.

So. . . you know that stomach dropping feeling you get when your parents tell you three hours ahead of time you're gonna get a whooping and the anticipation eats you alive until it happens? Yeah, double that effect by ten. Sesshomaru's eyes poured into me and he didn't disguise the way his eyes deflowered my backside. Sesshomaru closed the door.

And locked it with a tiny hummingbird smile, "Brother Inuyasha."

What was left of my mind became a puddle. I couldn't stop staring at the eyes made of oceanic sunsets. Watching him through the mirror was like waiting for the lion to strike. I cleared my throat and with some heavenly strength, managed to direct my eyes down to washing my hands. "Brother Sesshomaru," I'm not going to be able to say more than three words per breath to this man. Six if I was lucky. "Gimme a minute. I'm almost done."

"No rush, take your time," Sesshomaru's stone tower of a body laid back against the door like it'd take bull dozer to move him.

Ok. So he was just going to just stand there. Fine, I could deal with that except each time I peeked up in the mirror I can clearly see his eyes ice skating over my butt. I cleared my throat so he'd have something else to watch but he was an ice block. I just kept washing my hands. I'm not your mama's peach cobbler Sesshomaru. Please stop eyeing me like you'll lick every last drop off the plate.

Oh just thinking about his tongue made me shudder—

"Hmph, you gettin' _thick _Inuyasha," Sesshomaru licked off his lips as a tiger would clean its claws after a meal. "You growing up on me."

My eyes bulged. . . . _Oh you lethal son of a bitch._ If I got any redder I'll bleed on the floor.

I didn't hear Sesshomaru come forward until I got the sense that my back was suspiciously warm and a hand rested like a feather on my left hip. I jumped when Sesshomaru's arm curled around. . . "W-what are you doing?" I said in a voice dissolved to ashes.

"Getting some soap," All the downy hairs on my ears sprung up like jolted by electricity. Sesshomaru's voice was heated oil on my skin. "I need to wash my hands."

"Oh, lemme move then."

"No you're good," Sesshomaru made sure to show he was more than capable of washing his hands with me trapped between his arms. His chest was a breeze away from molding to my back and each hot breath fanned across my ears like engine steam. He wasn't touching me at all, but the warmth from his presence was looming around and inside me like a sip of chocolate and a cozy blanket on a chilly day.

I watched his hands, hands the size of saucer plates, massage the liquid soap in ways that could make a therapist jealous. The green soap turned into filmy suds and made a sinfully sticky sound. Sesshomaru stepped up an inch to turn on the faucet and the water sounded ten miles away in my ears. All I could think about was how close he was to my back and the way his eyes never left my face in the mirror.

I turned hot and cold at the same time. My skin goosebumped in rows and every hair on my body prickled to life. Several times I had to remember to breathe and I wasn't sure if the person staring back was really me looking heavily flushed, chest heaving and my arms wrapped around my torso. My lips were parted and Sesshomaru's hands were clamped down on the sink on either side of my body.

He leaned forward and sniffed my hair, face engulfed in it, "Hmm damn you smell good."

Sweet Jesus on a merry go around. Was it possible to be this close and have no bodily connection?

"Oh God," I whispered.

"I've been called that too," Sesshomaru sexily chuckled in my ear. "But I wanna hear my real name off your lips." He sighed in my ear and I nearly melted.

The door handle jingled. The idiot to open it didn't think twice about knocking because that's how rude he was. Koga paused open mouthed and cheeks rosy red. He looked at my flush face automatically assuming what he knew was going on and saw Sesshomaru's cool expression meet his. Crap, I thought Sesshomaru had locked the door.

After one final switch glance, Koga stepped back, "Oooooooo," He walked back in the hall, but I know I heard him say, "Sinning in church. God bless your horny souls."

It was all the cold water I needed to squeeze out of Sesshomaru's clutches and walk out as fast as I could without a backwards glance. I walked into Shiori and Ayame's class and stayed there the entire time. I stayed as far away from Sesshomaru as I could so my mind could lick its burns because that's exactly how I felt. Literally torched and dipped in molten lava.

Around the time Youth Services were over I was the first one to sprint out the door and hop inside the driver's seat. Miroku took his precious time talking to Naraku and Hakudoshi was stayed hiding for another ten minutes before we had all our kids and prepared to leave.

Sesshomaru came out and knocked on my window. I sighed and let it down, "What?"

He ignored my flat, irritated tone and said, "We're taking the kids to Swim Camp this weekend. I need some extra chaperones to help supervise."

Sesshomaru in swim trunks? . . . Ha! Nice try Devil, "I'm busy."

"I'll call Deacon Shikon about the details. Be here around 7 and pack for the trip. We pull off at 8."

"I said I'm busy—Hey, Hey!" Sesshomaru walked off with a swagger that said he always got what he wanted. I was a leech sucking off the sight of his plump ass in those jeans and I leaned back in my chair defeated.

Lord help me.

Sesshomaru's body, sunshine and swimming pool, meant destruction on my nerves.

Wait . . . did he say pack?

* * *

**TBC: Lol Sesshomaru in swim trunks? Oh yes. **


	3. Tempted By Thy Touch

**Author's Rant: **Guys I tried several times to try Sesshomaru's POV but it just isn't coming. Sessomaru just doesn't do funny lol. So I'm gonna just stick with Inuyasha's experiences.

* * *

**Tempted By Thy Touch**

* * *

Yes, of course daddy was all for me spending Saturday out of town with Sesshomaru. The poor fool just didn't have any clue of what he was setting his own son up for. It was like talking with that Charlie Brown teacher's voice. Blah, blah, blah, youth, blah, blah, blah, swim trip, blah, blah, blah church, blah, blah, blah Sesshomaru.

See? With his selective-hearing-having ass. I asked him, no I begged him, five times not to make me go because I had to study.

You know what he said? Check this.

"Inuyasha if you put your studies before God's needs, you only have hell's fires to look forward too. Can those water hoses put the devil out of commission?"

But a trip to swim camp can? What. The. Hell? Any other parent would be proud to hear their child was interested in his studies but leave it to my father to make me feel bad by bringing God's disappointment in this. . . I mean sheesh God would understand right?

Well anyway, I didn't even bother arguing. I didn't try my mama either because I knew was going to get the same answer from yesterday. "Do as your daddy says Inuyasha. If anything happens he only has himself to blame." So true mama, so damn true.

I feed the church van a full tank of gas at an Exxon. I was wearing some red leaf printed swim trunks and matching shirt, with the buttons undone and some Nike sandals. Sesshomaru never told me how many children were going on this trip. He said he'd be the one to pick them up and we'll all just ride in the stretch van. Hakudoshi agreed to come and all it took was hearing Koga's name. As for Miroku, he didn't give a damn. If it has anything to do with going out of town he was all for it.

I was bent down, knocking the last drops out of the gas pump when Hakudoshi stepped out of the passenger's side. He was wearing a pair of light purple swim trunks with a Hawaiian print. His shirt matched the same half buttoned up on his chest. "I'm going inside for some snacks. You want anything?"

"Yeah," I reached in my pocket for a five. "Gimme a cold cut sandwich, a sprite and some BBQ chips."

Hakudoshi looked at my wrinkled up bill, then at me, "Uh, I'm gonna need more than this."

"Make it enough," He didn't laugh like I expected it. There was nothing but sourness all over his face. I rolled my eyes. "Just buy the generic stuff."

"Whatever," Said the attitude having demon. Hakudoshi walked off with a painful stiffness in his back and it had me wondering what on earth could've got him pissed this early in the morning. He usually didn't cop an attitude until noon.

Miroku trotted out all smiles, and charm chuckling after Hakudoshi. He was wearing a plain navy set of swim trunks and a black muscle shirt. "He's pissed at me."

Should've known something was up. "I'm probably gonna get struck by lightning for askin', but why? What did you do?"

Miroku shrugged, "Just told him the truth."

"Which was?"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha," He clapped my shoulder like mourning my ignorance. "You're adorable. So innocent and naïve," He flicked away a fake tear.

"I'm gonna risk it again," I folded my arms. "Why?"

Miroku gave the biggest shit eater's grin in the universe, "My dear boy, we're going on a trip out of town away from our parents with three of the hottest guys in church—"

"And a bus load of kids. Your point?"

"Inu-Ya-Sha," Now his eyebrows were bouncing like rocks on a trampoline. "Think, the three of us, with the three of them, out of town, far, far away and its overnight. It's not so hard to figure out. We're gonna get laid."

Every sensory gland doubled over like a pot of rice. I was red, pink, rose, and crimson from head to toe. "Ok God, have your way with 'em. I'm done." Come on lightning, don't fail me now.

"You can act all righteous if you want babe, but face it for what it is," But just in case, Miroku kissed his fingertip and pointed up at the sky. Damn he dodged that strike. "We already know each of them has a thing for us. Don't think I don't see the way Sesshomaru leers at you at every service. He could give a hickey just by lookin' at ya."

I triple blushed, "Alright, alright Miroku, damn, I know. I know," Oh man, oh man, oh man. I wasn't thinking about that at all. The opportunity was there, why had I thought about it. Sesshomaru, Naraku and Koga with me, Miroku and Hakudoshi? It was too easy. We were staying at the Hilton Hotel courtesy of Pastor Taisho. Didn't that goofy old man realize what he'd done?! Didn't he know how rare it was to find virgin boys passed fifteen and here he'd just set up me and Hakudoshi's entrapment.

Damn, no wonder Hakudoshi was pissed. "You're a complete dick," I accused. "Why did you have to tell him that? For goodness sakes, why did you tell _me_ that?!"

"Because I'm your friend. It's only fair I let my two best buds know what they're lookin' forward too."

"Koga doesn't even know I exist!" Hakudoshi spat, startling me and Miroku. Three white bags were dangling off his left arm and three canned drinks cupped in his right. "Honestly Miroku, you're going off the freaky sex you and Naraku are going to do. Don't include me and Yasha in this. We're saved, we want to get into heaven." Hakudoshi dumped our food inside the van, casting a evil eye made for melting metal to liquid, "You can fuck around if you want, but this," He smacked his ass. "Is off limits."

Preach it brother Haku. I smiled smugly at Miroku, "Point and case." I lost my smile immediately when Miroku's low chuckling grew in volume and octave. I stared as it all became some kind of cruel inner joke neither me nor Hakudoshi was a part of. "What the hell's so funny?"

Miroku was cracking ribs, slapping his knee and wiping off real tears. "Nothin', nothin'. Let's see, Room 314," he pointed at me. "Room 316," he pointed at Hakudoshi. "And Room 318," He pointed at himself. That was all he said, still laughing his heart out as he crawled back in the van, grabbing his hot dog and coke from Hakudoshi.

God forgive me but I hoped he choked.

"Inuyasha," Hakudoshi said as soon as I hopped in the driver's side. "Miroku's just playin' with us right? I mean Koga hardly talks to me as it is. There's no way we're sharing a room."

I had to think, long and hard about this one and shook my head, "No, he's just being ignorant. We got a shitload of kids, plus Ayame and Shiori comin' with the little girls. Ain't no fucking going on with all these kids." That settled Hakudoshi down to some degree, but as for myself, I was hoping that was a prayer to be answered. Pleassse God, I don't wanna lose my virginity to Sesshomaru.

* * *

There was only one van parked in the parking lot.

And not a single kid in sight. My face resembled a horse on ecstasy.

No, no, no, I looked around all over the parking lot through the car window, hoping the brats might be hiding somewhere behind the building or playing tag somewhere. There wasn't any screaming, shouting, crying, nothing. Oh in my heart of hearts, tell me we were not set up.

There weren't any adults in the vicinity either. I had no protection. Miroku exited out the car and ran out to meet Naraku. There wasn't an ounce of shame on those two as they wrapped in each other's arms and palmed over whatever was in reach. The way they were necking, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in months.

"Ohhhhh Godddddd," Hakudoshi whimpered like a wounded puppy, sinking in his chair.

Oh Haku I feel the same way. You have no idea. Oh good fucking grief. Everyone was here; Shiori, Ayame, Naraku, and Koga chatting it up by the church van. And there was Sesshomaru, leaning casually against the van's hood wearing nothing but some grey jersey shorts and black leather sandals. All his muscular glory stood on display like a Roman Museum. He was lean and corded with strings of muscles glistening in the morning sun the way porcelain would after a good polishing. He had his arms crooked back on the car, leaving his chest to leap out.

His pecs were swollen like sliced cantaloupes, winking at me through chocolate dotted nipples.

Every strand of hair was pulled up high on his head in one ponytail. I could see my claws running through that mound of silk.

_Hmm mmm mmm, _Sesshomaru you just don't know. You just don't know. My head swiveled around to Hakudoshi and the poor thing was in a worst state then me. A dribble of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth as he took in Koga's bronze perfection. Muscles whipped up and down his legs and arms like electric cords. He came shirtless, wore some solid black swim trunks, white Converse sandals and let all of his hair down the middle of his back. Tsk, he might as well have '_come eat me'_ stamped on his back.

Wait, no, no, no this wasn't right. This was wrong, all wrong and I plan on calling Sesshomaru out on his lie.

I kicked open the door livid, "Hey!" I shouted disrupting the conversations. "You lied." I stomped up, jutting my finger all in Sesshomaru's face. "You said we were taking the kids to swim camp."

Sesshomaru stared cross eyed at my finger, before swatting it out of his face, "We are taking the kids."

"Where are they?" I demanded.

Sesshomaru's baritone chuckle ran through me like hot chocolate, "Here, you, Ayame and Hakudoshi. Anyone under eighteen is considered a child in my eyes."

My mouth flapped open, "What, you can't—no, you can't do that Sesshomaru. My parents think I'm helpin' with the kids."

"And you will be. You, Haku and Aya can look out for each other." He settled back more comfortably against the trunk, presenting my eyes with a clean Milky Way of skin.

"Sesshomaru you just can't do that! Jesus man, you lied on church grounds!"

Sesshomaru kissed his finger and pointed up, "Lord forgive me."

My mouth dropped. "That's not fair! You can't, you just can't!"

"You sayin' you don't wanna go?"

"Well," I blinked after watching the lines flex around his hip bones, "Huh?"

Sesshomaru's wink said he caught him scoping out his body, "That's what I thought. Koga!"

"Yo?" Came the brash answer.

"Could you help Haku outta the car?"

"Oh cool," Koga, just as oblivious as a kid, hustled over to our van, ignoring Hakudoshi's panicked eyes. Sesshomaru probably knew as I did about Hakudoshi's crush. I doubted Koga knew from how he opened the car and held his arms. Haku glanced up at me horrified and I stared back with a shrug. There wasn't a thing I could do to help him since I had my own problems standing behind me—

Something large glided across my butt and squeezed. I rose up high on my tip toes and turned around bewildered, my hands protectively over my cheeks. Sesshomaru stood there unmoved with the shittest grin devouring his right cheek. "Feels good," he said.

"Sesshomaru," I gasped. "Did you touch my butt?"

"Hmm mmm," he had no problem confessing. "The softest I've ever felt."

"You can't do that," I shrieked. "We're not dating!"

"Yes we are," Sesshomaru yanked me forward. I stumbled forward so surprised, hands landing square on his pectorals. My eyes widened big as rims as my fingers sprayed out on their own and absently knitted the swelled plumps. I skated a thumb over his nipple and felt the immediate tightening of his chest against mine. Yes, his chest pressed against mine from crotch to ab. He was warm, like a hot dip in a Jacuzzi, sizzling every thought in my head to ashes. My mouth dried, my tongue did too. I had nothing to moisten my lips because all of it was collecting at the small of my back.

Sesshomaru's basketball hand came up to crush my hands on his chest as his other arm fastened around my waist, "Don't tease me Inuyasha. I swear this ain't what you want." Then the arm around my waist oozed down to the middle of my back where the hand there gently laid on my butt.

I shuddered. Everything around him was intoxicating. He smelled like tooth paste and vanilla.

Sesshomaru pressed his mouth against my ear making me feel as well as hear every musical note in his voice, "You still don't wanna go? Hm?"

I looked up into those listless, molten eyes. They were my undoing. I was hypnotized down to my core which was made of nothing but silly putty. "Yeah," I whispered. "I wanna go."

"Good boy," Sesshomaru pressed his lips against my temple, then said over his shoulder. "Everybody get your stuff in the van. Time to jet."

The stuff was loaded up. The entire time of course, I'm not aware. It felt like if I turned away from the untamed fire in his eyes, it lash out and burn me. The only thing that uncuffed me from Sesshomaru's gaze was the honk of a car horn coming from behind the van. We all looked around and there was Shiori's older brother stepping out of a black 2006 Mercedes.

This was the devil's work. All of it. God wouldn't be so unmerciful as to have both Sesshomaru and now this Hersey God coming toward us in some yellow and orange stripped swim trunks and not a stitch of clothing to cover the masterful artwork of lines and dips and grooves. Tsukuyomaru swaggered over to hug his little sister and cast a small eye glance at me.

I stared back for as long as it lasted, then turned away. Sesshomaru's head was angled in Tsukuyomaru's direction, body tensed under my fingertips. I didn't know what happened between him being seductive to being what he was now, but Tsukuyomaru didn't seem to notice or care.

Well, this was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Tsk, right. Swimming indeed. I should've known we weren't going to any damn swim camp when Koga missed our exit ten miles back. The seating arrangement didn't vote well for me and Hakudoshi either. He had the front with Koga. Miroku and Naraku took up the second row, showcasing plenty of PDA. Shiori and Ayame took the middle, chatting it up as girls would and then that left me and Sesshomaru occupying the very back seat. I ignored him for the most part and so far, the same attitude was returned. Since there was no room in the van Tsukuyomaru volunteered to follow behind.

"You know him?" Sesshomaru said out of the blue.

I looked at him, but I knew who he meant, "Sort of. He's Shiori's brother. He's from Mount Ararat."

"I see," This time Sesshomaru exchanged his glare out the window to settle on me. "You two got somethin' going on?"

"What, no, why would you think that?"

"Because he was lookin' you like he knew what was under your clothes."

"Do what? Like I'm supposed to be able to control that man's eyes. Look, whether you like it or not folks are gonna look at me and let's face it," I snorted. "I'm as fine as they come. I don't know what you're jealous about anyway. It's not like he can compare," Oh triple kinds of damn. I talk too much. See, this is what happens when you tempt fate. If I had been in my right mind before, I would've taken my hanyou ass home.

But here I was making sudden confessions and now Sesshomaru's cloudy temper was overrunning with enough liquid perversity to make the Pope blush. He scooted closer, "No one can compare? Interesting," He edged me off to the corner, arm thrust across the back seat. "So I am your boyfriend?"

"Umm," I blushed and gulped. "I dunno. Maybe. I mean, I-I like you and stuff. I just never knew if you felt the same way."

"I do like you Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's hand dropped on my thigh, inching dangerously up to my crotch.

"You do?"

"Hmm mmm, very much," His finger stopped where the seam crossed with the zipper and pressed forward.

I jolted and pressed back against the corner. It scared me how that little touch could spark such a fire in my body. Sesshomaru kept at it, tapping his finger where the zipper rose over my growing bulge. It was steadily rising and he was continuing the assault, _tap, tap, tap_—then he palmed me and something like a rope snatched around my lungs and yanked. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak passed the bubbling shudders.

There wasn't a spot on my body left flushed.

My vision blurred the rest of the world away. Sesshomaru was my world now, my seductive, cozy—"Oh!" He squeezed. It was so different. I've never had someone touch me like this, set a scorch so violent through my veins.

In the back of the church van of all places and I was, I was some time later maneuvered on my back. It was getting warm, so fluttery in my stomach.

"Sesshomaru, wait," I whispered with the tiniest ounce of strength.

"No, shhh baby, relax." Sesshomaru's face disappeared beside my neck. "Just a little bit, come on now."

"I-I don't know what I'm doin'."

"Then let me," He whispered. "Yes that's it, just relax for me. I'll make you feel so good."

Each word surfed through my ears and swam around what was left of my melted brain. My hands were uselessly anchored down on Sesshomaru's shoulders and my thighs spread a little ways around his chest. How, how had we ended up like this?

My toes curled.

Sesshomaru found a special place on my neck to lave with his tongue. A whole new planet shattered in my eyes. He kept touching places no one else has discovered, secrets no one else knew. The heat pooling in my stomach and groin ached so much. The rough pads of his hands sort refuge beneath my shirt, scraping calloused skin against my chest. "Ah!" What was he doing to me? I was going absolutely crazy.

So much heat.

So much curling inside.

Something was terrifyingly gathered at the pit of my stomach. Sesshomaru stroked faster, harder, edging his knee up to take up the spot he couldn't reach. My body purred and pulse, a jerk snatching me off the leather seat bit by bit. "Se-Se-Sess," I was near my breaking point. Sesshomaru bit my neck, constricted a vise grip on my dick and something explosive ripped my dick in half. My back was literally shoved off the seat and the joints in my legs locked up.

"MMmmm dammmmit!" My face scrunched in pleasure, eyes sealed shut as tidal waves of that heated pool left me in sharp sputters. It took forever to shut down, this electric pulsating. I've never, ever, ever had anything so intense happen like this. "Holy, holy, holy shit."

Masturbating was a thing of the past if this was what came with sex.

My arms, legs and everything else slacked and lolly on my sides as instant laziness overtook my nerves.

"Damn."

I think that was Sesshomaru's whispered awe. I couldn't feel his weight on me anymore and turned upward to see his eyes lethally studying my listless state. "What's," I swallowed to wet my whistler and tried again. "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a long time. I was starting to think something went wrong, but somewhere between me trying to figure out what, he chuckled without a smile. "You just don't know Lil Yasha."

Lil Yasha.

That's what he used to call me when we were kids.

Some more chuckling rocked me down to earth, "Just you wait till we get in our room. Hmph the things I'm gonna do to you." Sesshomaru reached out a hand to help me up.

One yank brought me up. I glanced around sure as hell knowing that the others heard us doing something. The motor wasn't that loud but—I blinked—no one was in here. As a matter of fact, the van was parked outside the Hilton Hotel.

"We're here."

"Yeah we are."

His voice took on a husky sweetness that sent a new tingle in my veins. "You nervous?"

I couldn't help nodding. "You can't go making decisions like that Sesshomaru. I don't think I'm ready for whatever it is ya got cooked up. We barely know each other outta church—"

Sesshomaru's sudden kiss clicked our fangs together. This wasn't the kiss I envisioned for the two of us. I had something more romantic in mind with candle light, flowers, the view of the beach—shoot a man could dream right? But this "Mmmm," yes, this could work too. Slow, tantalizing, hot and wet, that's the best way to describe the way his tongue curled inside my mouth, and then darted away as if not to overstay his welcome.

When Sesshomaru leaned away, I kept the kiss connected as long as I could until he broke it off. "Damn you're somethin' else Inuyasha." My breathing picked up without my permission. Sesshomaru cupped my left cheek, enchanting me into his dark bronze gaze. "I'm not gonna do anything you ain't ready for babe. But just so we're clear, I am gonna do somethin' tonight. I'm your man and you're mine. With you, I just can't resist."

I nodded dumbly, fascinated more than anything else that words could come from those lips. Sesshomaru leaned in to peek a quick, but sensual kiss before leading us out to join the others.

I was giddy like a bumble bee ready to rape a rose bud. I was nervous, I was excited; I was terrified, I was thrilled. I didn't know what to expect on this trip but I knew something was going to happen.

I didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

And since when did Sesshomaru make himself my boyfriend?

* * *

**TBC: I've had that happen to me too lol. A guy friend suddenly declare himself as my boyfriend ^_^. **


	4. Thou Shall Not Be Seduced

**Author's Rant:** Let's see how Inuyasha handles himself when Sesshomaru lays on the pressure ^_^

* * *

**Thou Shall Not Be Seduced**

* * *

It was still early in the morning; the sun was sparkling like pearls beneath the waves and just when my eyes were trailing several drops of water—

_It's raining men! Hallelujah it's raining men!_

Of all the—that was not appropriate. I snatched off my sunglasses, "Hey Haku, ya mind?"

"Shut up, that's my mama calling. Hello? Yeah, hey mama. Yeah everything's cool. We're having fun. The kids?" Hakudoshi gave me a look.

I crossed my heart and pointed to the sky.

Hakudoshi bowed his head to pray then rehearsed the lie we practiced to his mother, "Oh yeah, they're having a great time. We're teaching them how to do the back stroke, some somersaults . . ."

Well, that was the best we could come up with on such short notice, being that we literally kidnapped against our will to this sunny side resort. Ok so the fact that expenses were paid for and Sesshomaru had the penthouse level reserved didn't have anything to do with it. There were five bedrooms, so if any of us weren't comfortable we could ease up in there and be cool. No biggie. We didn't have to carry our luggage upstairs either. The bellhop guy gladly did it for us after he was generously tipped by Naraku.

So that left the rest of us with plenty of time to soak up and relax by the swimming pool. There were five large sized swimming pools and the one we were laid around was reserved, yet again by Sesshomaru. I tell you this guy just exerted power.

Anyway back to my original sightseeing. Ahem, lemme slip these glasses back on.

Everybody had changed into their swim clothes. I was already wearing mine so I just took off my shirt. I wasn't in the mood to get wet, but I was more than happy to watch the sweat, pool water and sun glisten off Sesshomaru's body like gold on vanilla ice cream.

Hmph, dick be still.

Sesshomaru's skin was a flawless reflection. I could literally bruise him with a glance. His abs, pecs, stomach, all of his body was cut sharper then razors and lined with strings upon woven strings of muscle lines. His muscles had muscles, some places bulkier then others and harder than stone. I thought he was going to dun a pair of paper swim trunks like me.

Nope, uh-huh. Look, look he's about to take a dive. Watch right when he does a twist and boom.

_Quiet splash. _

Ohhhhh did you see that? Like a fucking Olympic. Not a drop came out of that pool. A ten for perfect effort and he got an extra ten for wearing that cobalt blue and orange stripped Speedos. Yes my brother is wearing speedos and the spandex is weeping against that bulge. The waist band ghosted teasingly where the indents of his pelvis aimed like an arrow to his treasure cove. It was larger as life and happy to see me.

Look, look, don't look at me, look at him, he's turning around.

"Lady," I summoned the waitress with a snap of my fingers. "Get me a ginger ale . . . extra cherries." I waved her off just in time to see Sesshomaru bend over.

"Thank you God. Thank you, thank you, thank you," Sesshomaru's butt flexed like it was alive. Never in my life had I witnessed ass cheeks shaped precisely like sliced melons would. I could cup one hand over it and still have room to spare. Just ripe and ready to bite.

"Well damn, don't burn a hole in your glasses," Grumbled my blushing friend.

I lowered my sunglasses, "Can't help it. I love the way his ass bounces—oh man don't criticize me when you're doing the same shit."

Hakudoshi hadn't heard a word I said, too fascinated with the way the water was playing tag on Koga's golden biscuit lumps. Whoever said _everything that glitters ain't gold_, told a boldface lie. Koga was no Sesshomaru but he was doing just fine on his own with all his hair loosely wet around his face like an oil spill and blue eyes sparkling like sapphires in shadow. He was wearing jet black speedos too with a slighter higher waistband that covered half his arrow hip bones.

Then of course you had Naraku. If it were up to him he wouldn't be wearing a damn thing. I'd never heard of a guy bold enough to wear purple Speedo Thongs. Now don't get me wrong Naraku had a bombing ass body and gorgeous hair and lines made for licking and tracing . . . . Fuck it, I forgot my point.

"Having fun ladies?" Miroku emerged out the pool dripping water everywhere and sat with a slush snap on the lounge chair on my right. He'd been playing chicken with Ayame, Shiori and Tsukuyomaru the entire time.

"Yep enjoying the show from right here," Because I'll be damned if I had to wash my hair. Despite that rumored belief about demons having naturally silky soft hair, that's a lie.

That's women's Pantene detangling conditioner and shampoo.

Hakudoshi flipped his hand up and down to catch our attention, "Guys, check this out. I guess water can't melt chocolate."

Miroku and I scanned around and sure enough he was right. Tsukuyomaru, glided, not stepped, out of the pool and dear lord his swim trucks were clinging to him like the skin on a ninety year old man. Here and there bits of his thighs suctioned against the plastic fabric but our eyes were trained on the most important parts: His chest was as wide as a mac truck, lithely muscular arms and calves, glimmering violet eyes, 6'1, and whipping coils breathing in and out his devil-carved abs. Built like a swimmer in all the right places. And gracious, was he swinging an anchor between his legs? Ahoy matey indeed.

Miroku, Hakudoshi and I shared the same thoughts and in simultaneous harmony, crossed our hearts, kiss our fingers and pointed to the lord, "Bless him long, and bless him hard, Lord. Amen." Two claps and it was over. We continued scanning over his museum-worthy body and as we returned to level one, nearly had a heart attack.

Because he was staring right back at us, grin stretched a mile wide.

Then Miroku's stupid ass pulled a Color Purple escape, "Whelp time to go," and dived into the water.

Damn coward.

Tsukuyomaru stretched his arms overhead, displaying every ounce of Hersey to us. Hakudoshi smacked his lips, but I had more class then that. I just licked my lips. One of his purple eyes winked and we did the stupidest thing, by giggling like a couple of school girls. It only worsened when he puckered his lips and blew a kiss. That did it. That did for us.

Even Miroku was blowing bubbles by the pool. Delicious and saucy enough for anyone's ice cream.

Something clicked. I don't know what it was or how to approach it but it told me to turn three quarters to the left and make a slight right. I ducked in myself and turned away. Sesshomaru was glaring poison.

I know what that is. I know what this is.

My inner uke is responding. Yeah that has to be it. I read about this online. Shit, I gotta check to see what happens next. Let's see Badass Uke match with. . . . Ah here it is. Sadistic Seme.

_Arrogant, perfectionistic, and self-assured, the Sadistic Seme hungers for power and control, knowing exactly what they want and going after it relentlessly. Refined in style and tastes, the Sadistic Seme demands the very best, and will only accept perfection and complete obedience from the one under their control. Their presence darkly commanding, this Seme personality is all about being 'The Master' ~ and having their partner submissively at their feet, soul in their grasp, is what it takes to satisfy their craving for power. The Sadistic Seme is one to be wary of, unless you crave dark punishment - for once they have you in their grasp, you may never escape_.

Oh fuck me with dog shit, Sesshomaru's responding to the intrusion on his Uke. He sees a rival, someone potentially out to dominate what's his. I tapped my screen off and tucked it in my beach bag. Sesshomaru doesn't need anything messing up public record. I better go regulate this before it gets nasty. Lord knows Tsukuyomaru may be fine, but he don't know Sesshomaru like that. Babe will lay him out.

By the time I asked Hakudoshi to watch my stuff, Sesshomaru was always swishing passed, lovely ass cheeks and all, toward the flexing, stretching chocolate demon. . . . And for the briefest and I mean briefest instant, I had an image of me sandwiched between chocolate and vanilla—"Keep near the cross Lord, the devil is chewing my libido. Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, no!" I blocked his way and he walked right around me. "Babe, babe calm down. It ain't even like that. We were just playing."

"Move Inuyasha."

I shuddered, oh his voice slid over me like melted butter. "No, Sesshomaru, go chill somewhere." I pushed at his shoulders, and he was somehow marching forward like I wasn't even there. My sandals were scraping against the concrete, sweat was beading on my brow and eventually Sesshomaru pinched my butt cheek. I yelped and he used this chance to walk around. "Sesshomaru!"

What could I do? What could I do? Think, think, think, "Sesshomaru, if-if you hurt him, you won't be getting a taste of this until next summer!"

All eyes fell on me. Me and my hand cupping a good hunk of my ass. Somewhere in the background I heard Naraku hiss, "Oh damn, low blow."

Sesshomaru turned around oh so slowly and his grin was the slowest, creepiest one I'd ever seen. "Is that right?" He said, staring like a barracuda.

Please you big ole' freak, don't stare at me like that. "That's right. Behave yourself."

Sesshomaru dashed one last look at Tsukuyomaru then looked at me, "Deal, but I want a taste tonight."

"Do what?"

"You heard me." Sesshomaru devoured the space between us in three long steps and took my chin, tilting up, and up and up. "I want a taste tonight. If I behave that's what I get right?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said if I behave I'd get a taste."

Well, not in those exact words. . . "Don't put words in my mouth."

"I'll put more than words in your mouth baby boy."

Oh. That was just dirty. I only heard half of what he was trapping me in since my eyes were busily trailing the water droplets dangling off his banes, the brave ringlets wormed over his forehead and the few pieces closest to his mouth. That wicked mouth curled into the kind of smile made for kissing.

The reason behind that smile didn't register until Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around my waist and he started walking backwards . . .

TO THE FUCKING POOL!

I panicked out of my ass. I hated getting wet and most of all hated getting my hair wet, "Whoa, ho, ho, no, no Sesshomaru I promise to God! Sesshomaru don't fucking try me. Dude I swear I'ma fuck you up! Sesshomaru stop it! Damn it I said stop!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru was beside himself with laughter as he twisted places and put himself on the edge of the pool but hardly seemed ready to let me go. His heels tittered back and forth, back and forth. "I'm gonna do it."

"Sesshomaru stop playin' for real. I don't like getting my hair wet," I punched his chest and all he did was snicker. I wasn't joking. My last ditch resort was ram my knee up where the jewels shined.

The alarms went off in my head at the wicked grin splitting Sesshomaru's face wider. Inuyasha paled, "Sesshomaru don't you dare!" He warned dangerously but before he could even react, Sesshomaru tightened his arms around my waist, leaned back. Gripping his shoulders, all I could do was shout, "Motherfuck—Sess!" before Sesshomaru fell backwards, submerging us both beneath the blue waters.

I snatched myself free and broke the surface, chocking, spitting out hair, chorine and cuss words. "Oh, Oh God, oh fuck," I gagged and spat indignantly. I hated him. I hated him with every ounce of my being. Look at this shit would you please? Just look. Like a fucking soggy dishrag. I tugged my tangled tendrils, and ran my claws through it with no such luck in detangling any of it.

As if I couldn't be more pissed off, Sesshomaru emerged from the bottom from behind. I hated his smiling face; the way the pool water slithered down his chest, the way he loomed toward me like Jaws and everything. "Get the fuck away from me," I said, dead serious. I didn't care how fine he was. That was fucked up.

"You mad at me?"

"Leave me alone."

"You mad?"

What the fuck did he think? I was wet, pissed and cold, my hair was a knotted ruin and I was just all around upset. "I hate you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru swam forward. His hands gripped my sides as his thumbs stroked baby circles over my abs. I turned my head away from him, lips poked out. When I lifted my gaze to peer up at Sesshomaru out the corner of my, his eyes stole my breath away. The man's eyes were darkened with lust to boiled honey gold. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Awl, nope I don't forgive him. That's too easy. "Do better." I said, cocking my head to the other side of the pool.

"I can do that," His deep voice rumbled against my-my neck. I felt a small kiss and then him talking, "You still mad?"

"Yep." I gotta congratulate myself for holding my voice intact.

But Sesshomaru's buttercream lips were relentless, breathing barely there kisses on my collarbone, and thumbs rubbing tiny circles on my hips. "Still mad?"

"Yeah. . ."

A kiss touched under my jaw. "Still mad at me?"

"Sure"

Kisses feathered across my cheek. "You don't like me?"

"Hm-mm."

"Mm-mm." I felt a bump against my leg. Those were the warmest pair of rocks I've ever felt graze my thigh. A large hand cupped the back of head and angled upward into Sesshomaru's heater lamp gaze. "Say you're mad now," He rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm mad," I leaned forward to kiss him. "What 'cha gonna do 'bout it."

Sesshomaru kissed me soft and perfect. "Kiss it better."

"That works."

His next kiss was soft as pillow fluff and warm as apple cider. But only for a moment. My hands squeezed where his pecs swelled and my thigh lazily moved up and down his leg. Sesshomaru undid my lips with his tongue and swam his way inside my mouth, taste testing every corner, nook and sharp fang in my mouth. God this man could kiss.

Fire streaked and fueled in my veins like sparks of acid. His hands went where no other has dared to travel. His fingers ghosted over my chest, neatly fanned around my hips and when that wasn't enough he pulled the rim back and dipped his hands inside to grip my ass. I grunted and he chuckled, never breaking the kiss. Sesshomaru smacked, squeezed, lolled, and toyed around to his desire with my butt until I nearly broke the kiss laughing.

Two could play that, so I carefully reached down and around to slip my hands in his Speedos and did a kneading number on his—sweet Jesus his ass was just as I'd imagined. I squeezed to my heart's content and bounced it up and down, and toiled with it until Sesshomaru pulled away, looking pleased. "You like my ass."

"I love it."

"Hm-mm," Sesshomaru planted one last kiss on my lips and pulled back, backstroking in the water. He winked and dived underwater.

I frowned, looking for where he could've disappeared. I squealed like a second degree bitch when hands grabbed my hips and my back was suction cupped against a wall of flesh. Every fiber in me sparked alive when Sesshomaru's mouth touched a place behind my neck and his arms held me close, "I want you so much."

I blushed. What could I say? Except, "I want you too."

"I wanna fuck you too."

Whoa, yeah. Whew that was a little bit of reality I could've done without for a while.

"I know you're not ready," Chuckled Sesshomaru, after he felt me stiffen. "I'm just voicing how I feel about you."

"Is that all you want? To fuck and leave?"

Sesshomaru's grip tightened, "If you were a fuck, I would've done it and left. You're different. I can wait."

I didn't want anyone to see my face just then. I had the biggest, stupidest smile on my face and the brightest blush in the universe.

"You still mad?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nah, you're forgiven."

* * *

When the night came rolling in, that's when the butterflies took flight. Miroku hadn't been joking after all about the rooming arrangements. When it came time to turn in, Tsukuyomaru had a room to himself, Ayame and Shiori had their own, Miroku and Naraku had theirs, I had Sesshomaru and then poor Hakudoshi was left to bunk in with his crush.

Farewells and good lucks were exchanged. I think Koga wasn't as dimwitted as he played sometimes because when Hakudoshi walked in before him, he caught Sesshomaru's eye and winked before vanishing behind the door and locking it. It was a domino effect from there. Koga's door clicked Naraku's, then the girls, then Tsukuyomaru and finally ours.

The room was enormous. It opened to a wide circular veranda with a beautiful view of the city. The carpet was plush soft as terry towels, the comforter sheets were velvety thick and the lamps gave the room an invigorating glow of orange and cream lighting. It was nice and cozy. The bed sat in the center, king sized and the front of the sheets peeled away where the residence would slumber. If there was ever a time for me to be nervous it was now.

I volunteered to shower first and took as long as I could to wash and dry my hair. I forgot I left my clothes in the living room which didn't help matters at all. Sesshomaru was lying on the bed flipping through channels when I peeked out. "Sess?"

"Hm?"

"Could you close your eyes?"

Sesshomaru muted the TV and looked over his shoulder, "Why?"

I ducked back inside the bathroom, twiddling my fingers together, "I left my stuff in there. This towel ain't big enough to cover me." It really wasn't. The big one I had was covered in hair and I hated feeling that on my arms and legs. The other one was Sesshomaru's and I wasn't rude.

"Just come out. We have the same thing."

Tsk, hardly. Mine junk was impressive, Sesshomaru was swinging lead pipe. "Close your eyes."

Sesshomaru sucked his teeth and put a pillow over his face. "I can't see anything. Come out."

I checked around to be sure. Sesshomaru was laid flat out, spread eagle the bed, arms and legs hanging off the corners. I was just going to have to take his word. My pajamas were on the other side of the bed. I turned off the lamp light and bathroom light and tip toed out. My foot sunk into the carpet in soft swooshes. It was pitch black in here, save for the city horizon glittering through the curtains. I could make out Sesshomaru's body parts on the bed.

It took me several tries to find my bag on the floor and unzipped it. I didn't care what I grabbed as long as it'd cover me. My hands found a t-shirt and grabbed that, and then I felt around for some boxers and socks.

Something brushed against my thigh, and slid up where my naked dick hung. My breath caught and sure enough Sesshomaru's voice tickled my insides where he spoke in my ear. "You smell good." The scent of the pool, grass and his hormones dizzily overwhelmed me. My body temperature rose and fear shocked my nerve endings to rubble.

The breezy touches fingered down my arm, across my thigh and then lower into a dangerous zone. Sesshomaru cupped me raw and open. My chest hitched, I couldn't breathe, "S-Sess, you," I swallowed hard. "Y-you promised. Please don't."

"Shhh, I just want a lil' taste."

"But you p-promised we-we weren't gonna do anything until I was ready."

"We won't, just chill."

Sesshomaru guided me to the bed and laid me down first. The blankets were slight damp where he laid, my chest rose and fell fast. The sound of a slush snap and the spatter of spandex hit the floor, echoed louder than my heartbeat. Then Sesshomaru's fiery skin spread over every inch mine, touching ankle to ankle, thigh to thigh, groin to groin, chest to chest. I shivered, cold from the air condition and with my body practically begging for Sesshomaru to do his sinful worst.

But my mind was shouting at me, demanding I put a stop to this before it went too far. I was so nervous. This was one of those flight or fight moments I'd read so much about. "Sesshomaru please," His tongue licked a wet trail over my jaw, nipping gently, before moving on down the center of his chest and leaving open-mouthed kisses where my nipples perked. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Sesshomaru lips left opened mouth sunburns on my chest as they moved downward. I'm gonna make you feel so good," His oversized tongue lapped where my belly button dipped. My back arched and fell. My body was hot all over, steaming, burning, tortured between doing what was right and wrong.

I was ashamed of the moans and dropped my wrist across my mouth to blockade the rest from coming.

Sesshomaru somehow snatched my hands by my sides and kept licking my stomach, blowing where my muscles flinched from his touch. "Don't do that, I wanna hear you."

"I don't like those sounds."

"I love 'em." Sesshomaru's face was gradually reaching a new land.

I held my breath. Tickling tentacles of hair smoothed over my stomach. Sesshomaru's chin dug in where my groin met my stomach. His nose nuzzled where my hairs were fine. I felt the grin on his lips and without a moment's hesitation; he lowered his mouth, and gave me the longest, wettest lick on my dick. I was so horrified, my body jerked forward drastically, struggling against this demon's hands cuffing me to the bed. "Sess, Sess you don't—you don't have to do that, pleasssseeeee, Ahhh!"

"I want too," Sesshomaru whispered hoarse. "I want you to feel good." Sesshomaru dipped his head down before I could speak again and engulfed me whole. My knees locked up, and sobbing whines clogged my windpipes. My stomach coiled in knots and all I could do was worm my hips from side to side and flex my fingers. Sesshomaru suckles were aggressive and his swirling tongue bathed me down to the base. Warmth tugged and lax and snatched and pulled in my pelvis. Sweat surfaced across my brow as I was flung into orgasm like no other.

"Sess, Sess, Sess, Sess, Ahh, move," My toes curled and opened, opened and curled. Slurps swallowed and resonated like wet rubber. My balls clutched themselves in. Subtle thrusts began to awaken in my hips until I was bobbing up and down to fuck Sesshomaru's mouth. He took it, meet each thrust head on, rubbing his fingers up and down the line of my ass.

When Sesshomaru gave one final suck, a cord seemed to snap in my stomach and ripped out in ribbons. The muscles in my legs bunched and rippled as wild jerks push me over the edge. My head tumbled back in a silent cry, gasps erupting like ashes.

I-I've never felt anything that intense in my life. I didn't think an orgasm could go beyond what he'd shown me before, but now . . . wow.

I was spent and nearly half a sleep.

The bed rose and fell next to me. Sesshomaru's smell was everywhere. I vaguely knew he was moving us my body under the covers. Some of reality slowly tumbled in my brain. I was expecting Sesshomaru to lie beside me but all I got was a kiss on the cheek and the blankets tucked up to my neck.

The bathroom light spotlighted the lower part of the bed and closed. The shower head turned on a minute later and sometime afterwards Sesshomaru returned. I couldn't fall sleep. I didn't know what to think of myself after what he'd done to me.

Would he see me the same or was I just an easy catch?

He proved to me I was much more. When he crawled into the bed, he pulled me to his chest, knowing I wasn't really sleeping and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight," he said.

I smiled and snuggled—yeah I fucking snuggle, shit—into his chest and whispered, "Goodnight," in return. Maybe I was wrong . . . maybe there was more to him then I thought.

* * *

**TBC: See? Sesshomaru's not so bad. He's just bossy as hell lol. BTW I made a slight mistake with the Seme/Uke pairing. Turns out Badass uke and Sadistic Seme aren't compatible. Well hell they are now. **


	5. Thy Shall Not Be Distracted

**Thy Shall Not Be Distracted**

* * *

My eyelids felt like anvils. As much as I wanted to stay asleep, between the bed being too cold and my pillow feeling soaked and sticky, I just couldn't do it. I opened my eyes onto the frontal side of the bed, sunshine spotlighting the tip of my toes. I stretched, opening my mouth for a large lion yawn and felt the opposite side for my sexy boyfriend.

Hehehehe Sesshomaru was my boyfriend. Laugh if you want, I was giddy as hell.

My hand hit flat surface. I patted, rubbed my hand around and still feel the outline of Sesshomaru's body. I spared the other side a gander, eyes narrowed. I wasn't going to jump to any conclusions, but he wasn't winning any points by leaving at—I glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand—Shit it was eight thirty. The least he could've done was gimme a kiss good morning or tuck me in.

Hold up these sheets felt too comfortable. I peeked beneath and came back red as a pack of hot sausages. "Fuccccccccck," I flopped backwards, arm thrust across my eyes as the events of last night started replaying.

Ok so it was dark, stupid me came out of the bathroom butt ass naked right into the claws of the devil's nephew, there was touching, me losing my dignity by whining, and Sesshomaru using his tongue to bookmark my New Testaments.

I shivered. Whether that was from the tenth replay in my head, the way his voice dropped several octaves in my ears or . . . me just feeling dirty. It was sort of awkward. I let myself get groped, then sucked, both my first times and . . . is this how it is when the fun is over? If so, I don't like it. My stomach was topsy turvey, my head was running every slutty scenario imaginable. Maybe I wanted to fit last night into something I knew before he could.

Or I just wanted to label last night as how it really was.

Or I could just read this note Sesshomaru left on his pillow and quit bitching. I hadn't noticed it until my hand started skating over his pillow for the soft warmth.

_Morning Baby,_

_Me and the boys had to make a quick run, but I'll be right back to have breakfast ready for you. Don't eat until then. I want to see your face. _

_Sesshomaru._

Boyyyyyy did I have the stupidest, silliest grin on my face. I mean, the Grinch would be proud and begging for lessons. My feet buckled under the sheets, my heart was warm and jellified like a melted butter and my cheeks were unbearably hot. So he wanted to cook me breakfast? Ah shit. I guess I better just get right on up and see what my baby's got waiting for me.

I kicked off the comforter and strutted better than Kim K. on the red carpet, naked as newborn bird. I hopped in the shower, washed the rest of the chlorine out, and washed my body in his Axe Glacier Body Wash. I finished up, blow drying my hair until it fluffed out and braided it back. My fangs were brushed, polished really, and after gurgling half the bottle of Scope, I felt ready to face the world.

I went in the bedroom to rub on some Jergens lotion, thinking. I had no idea what to wear for breakfast. Maybe I can pull the whole boyfriend t-shirt thing. "Oh hell yeah, I can do that." I went inside Sesshomaru's luggage and pulled out a red V-neck tee. When I pulled it over my head and straightened it out, the rim stopped below my waist and gave a great peek of my chest. With a quick analyze of my body, in my baby's tee and my black cotton boxer briefs, I left our bedroom suit and hobbled down the stairs leading to the living room.

The walls were mostly cream and the carpet was a plush wine hue. There were three couches, two love seats and a single armchair positioned in front of a 48' flat screen, a rectangle table in the middle with a bowl of wax fruit and today's newspaper. Everyone's doors were shut close. I had half a mind to check on Hakudoshi, just to see how he fared last night with Koga. The girls were probably down by the pool. I got a text from Ayame last night saying they might hit it up.

I didn't have to worry about Miroku.

He was going to need all the sleep he could after spelling his name in his and Naraku's cum.

I shuddered. Like I could talk.

My stomach suddenly growled. Oh I was hungry. I didn't smell anything in the kitchen. There wasn't the familiar pop and crackle of grease in a frying pan. No coaxing scent of bacon, eggs or sausages. I must've woken up a little early. I know Sess said not to eat but shit I need a nibble of something to hold me off. An apple or three won't hurt. Hell I could eat my weight in horse meat and still keep rolling.

When I walked to the kitchen, I was surprised to find it was indeed occupied. Tsukuyomaru was sitting on the kitchen counter and he was eating a bushel of grapes and he didn't have a shirt on over his big, thick chocolate muscles. Oh. Ok , the apples. "G'morning," I said, circling around the bend.

Tsukuyomaru glanced up where his hand had a few green grapes in front of his lips, "Mornin' Sweet Thang."

Say what?

I laser beamed a hole through the bat demon's throat. I couldn't help it. His voice was just made my skin goosebump. The husky morning timbre made it rich like warm strawberry syrup, and the octave had nitrogen crawling up my spine. He was fine, no question . . . but I had a thing going with Sesshomaru. I wouldn't dare jeopardize that with Shiori's brother of all people.

"Yo," I started slowly, walking in. I stopped on the opposite side of the kitchen, folding my arms. "No offense, cause I think you're a nice guy. Could you lay off a lil' bit on the flirtin'?" I detoured Sesshomaru from whooping his ass yesterday. There was no guarantee I'll be able to do it a second time.

"I can't help it. I like how your face turns all red and shy. S'cute."

My face did just that: turned strawberry red and I couldn't help the way my eyes strayed to the floor. It took me three seconds before I realized I had to gather my balls and show him I was man enough to handle whatever he dished out. "Listen, I appreciate you thinkin' I'm attractive. Shit, I'm flattered," I chuckled lightly. "But I don't want any trouble going down during our stay here kay? So I wanted to lay down the ground rules. I'm dating Sesshomaru. That means no flirting, no winks, no nada. We can be friends but that's where the line draws, cool?"

He studied me a few moments, eyes purposely lingering around the part of my chest on showcase before unfolding his arms and slipping off the counter. I watched in stunned fascination and the audacity of this man as he made his way over to me. What the fuck was he up too? His face was washed clean of his cocky smirk.

He stopped right in front of me and I helplessly rolled my eyes shut as that smell washed over me, warm and intoxicating. The whiff of Irish Spring was overwhelming and the musk of his male presence was striking. My eyes dropped like the first dose of Nyquil and slowly lifted open. When I finally managed to open my eyes fully, I was flat out mortified to see the man giving me a feral grin with all the seductions of a porn model.

I turned my head away and inched towards the refrigerator. His beefy arm snuck out to grab the side of the counter on my side. His other hand came to lock the other side close, trapping me in his hypnotic scent and bedroom eyes. This wasn't at all good. I looked in the direction of the kitchen entrance, wondering where the hell Sesshomaru was.

"You ain't gotta be scared of me."

I straightened my back and defiantly stared into his face, "I'm not scared of you. I'm . . . I'm um," Tsukuyomaru loomed up to his full height where he'd been leaning down to stare in my face.

He was almost Sesshomaru's height but up this close, it seemed taller. The tips of his fingers drummed themselves closer to my hips. He grew bolder, letting his hands peel away from the countertop to cup my hips and yank forward.

That was the last straw for me. The imprint of his dick through his red and black pajamas had my mind reeling as it coated it's heavy mass against my own. And worst, what Sesshomaru would think if he caught me like this, both of us half dressed. "Move. I mean it Tsukuyomaru. Sesshomaru's gonna—"

The bat demon's laugh rumbled like thunder in his chest, "Sesshomaru ain't gonna do shit to me."

I frowned. Them be fighting words. "Whoa, hold up now. You need to watch your mouth. You don't know my babe like that." He wasn't there when Sesshomaru fought Hoshiyomi two years ago behind the church. He'd been going around the school picking on all the children, scaring them to death with lies and stealing the offerings. By the time Sesshomaru was finished with him, Hoshiyomi was the most humble snagga toothed demon in the world.

"Sesshomaru can't handle me baby. Like I know he can't handle you."

My ears cocked out flat, "Sesshomaru ain't gonna be the only one you need to worry about if you don't back the hell up."

"I like 'em feisty."

"I'm for real Tsukuyomaru, back up a few steps."

"Hmm," Tsukuyomaru leaned away, as if the thought were a bad option. His head turned to the side and a smile parted his lips like the Red Sea. "Backin' up sounds like a good idea. S' too open. Let's chat in there."

"In—say what? Where," I looked in the other direction. In the back of the kitchen was an open door leading to the pantry closet. It was large enough to fit four people. But I wasn't trying to figure out what else was in there. My stomach hurt real bad when Tsukuyomaru pulls away from the counter, me included and start back walking me that way. I pushed at his shoulders, "Tsukuyomaru quit playin' ok? This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughin'."

My claws lengthened, "You think Im' one to play around with?" I pressed them near his throat. "Let me go."

Every part of my body stiffened when his right hand came up with claws just as sharp and lassoed around my throat. "Don't threaten me lil' boy," He softly growled. A gentle squeeze warned me not to try something that stupid again and I lowered my hands, ears droopy. "Now don't get carried away a'ight? We ain't gonna do nothing crazy. I just wanna talk to ya."

"Talk to me out here. We don't have to be in there," I shimmied my hips back. "And you can get your hands off. This is private property."

"But I like my hands on you," He leaned in to press his pointy nose against my neck. A long whiff and sigh said he liked what he smelled and the grip on my hip said he wanted more. "You smell so damn good. So damn good."

"Fuck. You—ow," His hands squeezed tighter.

"I'm getting there. Don't be in a rush to ruin the moment."

Had I heard him right? Oh no. No, no, no. There wasn't gonna be any kind of fucking around here.

My knee came up and hit a home run where he kept the family jewels, hands slacking from the shock. I took off out of the kitchen, running for my room. A hand grabbed the door knob and pulled it back close. I looked over my shoulder, stunned, eyes traveling all over his face. Tsukuyomaru didn't look the least bit hurt.

What the fuck was his junk made of? Not even Superman could withstand a kryptonite kneecap.

"You like playing rough huh?" He leaned in.

And I pressed against the door, getting as far from his perverted ass as possible. This was the devil's work. God wasn't cruel enough to make his children fine and loopy.

The tip of my ears perked when a card slid down the front door. I wanted to do the Praise Dance when Sesshomaru, Naraku and Koga came through the door, carrying large brown bags of food. Tsukuyomaru dipped his head to kiss my cheek. "Stay sweet. Keep ya mouth shut and we won't have any trouble. Cool?"

"Fuck you," I spat.

"I will," He tipped my chin and walked off to his bedroom, closing the door.

I felt so low. When I heard Sesshomaru coming toward the bedroom, I rushed in and went to the bathroom. I was covered from head to toe in Tsukuyomaru's scent. He'd think something went down no matter how I explained. Sesshomaru already thought me and that fool bat had something going on earlier. No sense in adding fuel to the fire.

I ripped off his shirt and my boxers, jumped in the shower and turned the knobs to full blast. I used both his Axe and my Dove Men's and went to scrubbing. The water blistered on my skin, steam spilling over the top and into the rest of the bathroom. I couldn't wash hard enough. I felt and smelled that son of a bitch on me. I was so angry with myself . . . and almost felt it was my fault. If I hadn't been giving him those puppy dog eyes, Tsukuyomaru never would've thought I was interested. "Stupid," I grumbled, washing under my armpits and across my chest. "So stupid."

I wasn't going to give that asshole the satisfaction of my thoughts anymore. Sesshomaru was here about to fix me breakfast because he appreciated me and he cared for me. And he for damn sho' wouldn't force me into some shit I wasn't ready for. After what Tsukuyomaru had done, it only made me glad I had Sesshomaru.

* * *

I was welcomed to the smell of nearly all my favorites when I came out of my room. I changed into a pair of dark grey wash jeans, some white socks and a red sleeveless V-neck shirt. I found Hakudoshi sitting on the couch, legs tucked under him, reading a book and Miroku just emerging out of his room pulling on a navy blue t-shirt, still wearing his purple pajama pants. The pop and smoky smack of grease sizzling in the skillet came flooding from the kitchen. I heard Sesshomaru, Naraku and Koga in the kitchen, laughing and chatting about whatever and obviously the ones doing the cooking.

Didn't you just love an Alpha who could cook?

"You look rested," Hakudoshi said from the couch.

"After what me and Naraku heard last night, I'm surprised he's walkin'."

I shot a glare worthy of Aretha Franklin to a weight watcher's program. "Miroku it's Sunday."

"Exactly, I'm telling the truth," Miroku dumped himself beside Hakudoshi patting the space beside him. "Come share the wealth. Lemme know how big it was and if you hit that sharp C to Sesshomaru's B flat."

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes when I sat down, "Not everyone's out to be a dick saint like you. Inuyasha probably watched TV last night and went to bed." I had to remember to treat Hakudoshi to Starbucks when we went home. He deserved anything on the menu for that save.

"I'm willing to ignore his fuck for _yours, _'Doshi."

I heard a sheet rip. Hakudoshi's face burnished from red to hot pink. I didn't want to pry but hell if I wasn't curious about what happened behind closed doors too. He recovered or tried too, by straightening the tore page and lifting the book to his face. "N-nothing happened."

"If that ain't the biggest crock of shit," Cackled Miroku. "My room is right next to yours. I had my ear pressed to it when I heard a crash."

"I dropped the remote!"

"On a _plush _carpet? Do better sweetheart. My cat gave a better excuse."

Amen, I thought. He's gonna have to do better than that. When I cocked my eyebrow at him, Hakudoshi reluctantly put his book on the table, twiddling his fingers. "Nothing really happened. Me and Koga just chilled on the bed to watch TV. I was reaching for the remote when I knocked over the lamp. I cut myself and he, he uh," He scratched the back of his head, twisting a lock of it in front of his face. "He kissed it better . . . And he kissed my cheek . . . then my neck . . . then my mouth."

Ho-ly shit. My mouth punched the floor. Hakudoshi? My partner in crime Hakudoshi got kissed? By Koga of all people? I sat back on the couch, mortified and glad. "Well I'll be damned. S'about time!"

"I know right?" Miroku had the nerve to be a little pissed. "All this time you been wanting that kiss and all it took was a cut? I'd hate to know what he does for a broken leg."

"So are you two datin' now?" I had to ask.

Hakudoshi's face turned so red, I thought his head would melt off. His banes lowered over his eyes, "I'm not sure. He didn't say anything to me when he woke up. So. . ."

Oh. "Did anything else happen with the kiss?"

Hakudoshi sighed, nodding. "Yes. He asked if he could, umm, ya know."

"No we don't know. That's why we're asking," Said Miroku.

". . . He tried to touch me. . . I told him no . . . and we went to bed after that."

The conversation dropped like a bad habit when Naraku announced breakfast. Me and Miroku hesitated a minute, looking at Hakudoshi. His blush vanished to the crease of his nose and his feet stayed curled under him as he played with the hem of his yellow kimono t-shirt. We didn't know what to tell him and I wasn't in the position to give advice for anything with my situation being as fucked up as it was.

"Yo guys," That was Koga.

God worked in mysterious ways because I was just thinking of how best to strangle his ass until I saw the way he was looking at the floor. "What's up?" I said.

Koga held his hands behind his back, "Food's ready. Haku, I need to talk to ya."

We all shared a look. Hakudoshi nodded, translating he was fine with it. Miroku ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. I bent down to give him a quick hug and left to join the others. On my way though, I caught what was behind Koga's back. I smiled.

A red rose. Never thought the wolf had it in him to be romantic and nervous about it to boot. Koga kneeled down by Hakudoshi's leg and held it out. I witnessed the whole scene just before I faced the kitchen. Hakudoshi's blossomed every shade of red and hid his face behind his hands.

Sesshomaru was standing near the stove, spatula in hand and hand gripping the hand of the skillet. He looked delicious in his grey polo and blue jeans. His eyes were concentrated on the grizzly pile of smothered gray chicken to mix with the grits. It smelled as good as he looked. I leaned my shoulder against the entry frame and whistled.

He looked up.

I winked, "I love a man who can cook."

Oh my, did the great Sesshomaru just blush? So cute.

"Something smells good up in here!"

My body froze and my shoulders hunched up. Tsukuyomaru's voice trickled down my spine like hooked claws. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see his handsome face looking down at my ass. My cheeks puckered inward. He winked. I sucked my teeth and walked into the kitchen. My arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's middle and laid my cheek on his back.

He was so warm, so invitingly comfortable.

"Ya good?" I heard his voice grumble through his back to my ear.

I nodded, "Yeah. I just wanted a hug."

"I can do that," Sesshomaru smacked the spatula clean of grease, turned the stove down to shimmer and turned in my arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned down to kiss my nose. "I had fun last night."

I blushed, "I did too."

He cupped my cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over the rise of my face. He kissed my brow, my eyes and my ears, "You're so beautiful to me, ya know that?" He whispered in one and then in the other, "I could kiss you forever."

Well. . .

Well . . .well shit. "Thank you," I shook my face free and buried it in his shirt. I tapped his butt playfully. "You're so stupid."

Sesshomaru lowered his hands down to cup mine with a firm purpose, "I like to see your face get all red. S'cute."

I flinched.

Wait.

Tsukuyomaru said the same thing to me earlier this morning. I sighed, tilting my head back to stare in Sesshomaru's eyes. I smiled and kissed his chin, "You're a great guy ya know that?"

"So I've been told," He chuckled. "But I'm hopin' to be your great guy."

"You are. You really are." I shifted my arm to plow my fingers hand through those silver locks that were so fucking soft. I massaged his scalp a little, giggling at the way his eyes rolled close. "You like that huh?"

"Hell yeah," Sesshomaru purred. "Feels nice as shit. Do it there too, yeah right there. Damn."

His voice turned me to soup. I fisted a handful of the silken strands and gently tugged down, making Sesshomaru lean down slightly, eyes fogged from lust. I tip toed, pressing my lips to his. A short, yet supple taste of his tongue and lips. Sesshomaru was a dizzy drug of everything I could ask for. I pulled back to nuzzle his cheek.

"You're affectionate this mornin'," He exclaimed softly.

"Hm," I smiled softly when his fingers began to comb through my hair. He was one to talk about someone being affectionate. Big ole softy. My stomach growled. Kissing was fun, but a man's appetite could only be satisfied by one thing.

* * *

Scrambled and fried eggs, sausage links, buttered toast, waffles, turkey bacon, sausage patties, honey buttered biscuits, grits, smothered chicken and pork chops, and orange juice and milk were settled all around the kitchen. My eyes watered. I was so happy. What man didn't want to wake up to huge table of food?

Everyone gathered around the table to hold hands and say grace. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Tsukuyomaru reaching for my hand. I jerked it away and leaned against Sesshomaru.

One violet eye glanced at me then at Sesshomaru—suspiciously lingering on Sesshomaru much longer with a wide grin before shaking at me.

What the hell was that look about? I rolled my eyes and listened to Naraku give prayer and settled down for breakfast. After we finished eating, me and Sesshomaru needed to have a long talk. Tsukuyomaru was pushing his limits. I'm fed up.

Either Sesshomaru needed to fuck him.

Or I needed too.

* * *

**TBC: ^_^. I wanna tell everyone who follows my stories thanks. I've been terribly sick and reading all your reviews, alerts, favorites, participation makes me feel better.**


	6. Thy Shall Be Shamed Into Temptation

**Author's Rant: **If there are some mistakes I'm sorry. I'll proofread later. I'm tired as hell. Enjoy!

* * *

**Thy Shall Be Shamed Into Temptation**

* * *

I couldn't think of a single way to break it to Sesshomaru about what Tsukuyomaru did without pissing him off. I agonized over it the entire trip home and the same night but came up empty. If I did it this way, this would happen and if I said it this way, that would happen. It was so messed up. I was thankful when we got home, I didn't have to see Tsukuyomaru's ass ever again.

_Wade in the water, wade in the water children  
Wade in the water,  
God's gonna trouble the water_

_Who's that young girl dressed in white_  
_Wade in the water_  
_Must be the children of the Israelite_  
_Oh, God's gonna trouble the water_

Were we excused from church just because half of us went on a sinfully fulfilling trip? Hell no. Pastor InuTaisho had it known that if the church's young adults had enough time to frolic like some groupies to a football party, we had time to praise God and hear his word. That, and the fact I think he just wanted his son up there to out-sing our visitors from Green Grove. Pastor Menomaru had offered for our choirs to join as a single unit and sing. Never mind the fact that both him and Pastor InuTaisho had an old nasty rivalry since high school concerning a certain first lady.

Pastor Menomaru's son was the one and only Hoshiyomi, the same infamous first baseman and ladies' man from Sesshomaru's University and born with golden chords in his throat.

Ever heard Ginuwine sing anything emotional that made your mama, daughter, sister and yes, your Uncle, cry? Yeah, double that and you had what Hoshiyomi was currently doing to Wade in the Water. Did that mean that Sesshomaru and Hoshiyomi had the same negative harmony as their fathers? Damn skippy, because when it came time for Sesshomaru to sing the next part, he let it ALL out.

_Who's that young girl dressed in blue  
Wade in the water  
Must be the children that's coming through,  
God's gonna trouble the water, yeah_

_Wade in the water, wade in the water children  
Wade in the water,  
God's gonna trouble the water_

_Who's that young girl dressed in white_  
_Wade in the water_  
_Must be the children of the Israelite_  
_Oh, God's gonna trouble the water_

Koga's stern sticks struck hell into his drums, keeping up the tempo and pulse of Sesshomaru's voice and rocking the church goers to their feet. I myself stood to praise God, yeah he knows my heart, but I had to stand to give my babes props too because he was doing something that'd bring a tear to Luther's eyes. Our pianist was fluttering her fingers across the keyboard, bringing music through and around the entire church. With the smug face Pastor InuTaisho kept casting over at Pastor Menomaru, you'd think he'd just been right about the Saints winning against the Falcons.

The music winded down and left the pastors, deacons, wives, children, teens and young adults clapping and raising a field of amens, demanding an encore. I caught Sesshomaru's eye and, being the disguised devil he was, decided to comb his hair back with his fingers and cause half the girls in here to swoon. Now, the gentleman inside knew how they did it in the eighties and before, when a young woman looked faint, you were supposed to catch them before they hit the ground.

Yeah. I'm gonna let these lil' heifas drop like brain dead zombies. Shit, you don't get to look at my man and expect me to catch your fainting ass afterwards? The cakes don't frost that way sweetheart.

"My feet are falling asleep," I heard Hakudoshi say next to me.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. We were ushering this Sunday; third Sunday all teens and young adults had to usher and guard the doors and gather the trays for money. We were dressed in a royal blue set of pressed pants; a vest and neck tie with long sleeve button ups. Miroku was guarding the back entrance near the deacon benches. They had me and Hakudoshi blocking the front entrance to quietly guide the late comers to their seats. Which is complete and utter bullshit because these doors squeaked louder than rape screaming rat; Pastor was told time and time again to get these hinges oiled and he kept saying this was God's way of showing who wanted to hear his word and who were the motherfuckers who needed to be embarrassed for arriving so late.

Our church knew the deal, which is why no one ever came late. That didn't mean Green Grove did. When we had some stragglers coming through, once more, you could see the sunshine radiating off Pastor InuTaisho and the green tint of envy outlining Pastor Menomaru's face.

"Guess what?"

"Yo?"

Talking looked undignified as an usher but we were bored, Pastor InuTaisho wasn't preaching the word yet and we needed to do something to help pass the time.

"Koga wants to hang out at his grandma's house today. You wanna come?"

I frowned, "Why the hell—"

"God's house!"

"Excuse me lord—why would I wanna come be the third wheel with you and Koga?"

"You wouldn't be the third wheel," Hakudoshi stressed and while keeping an eye out for any nosy people. "You'd be the supervisor to make sure nothing out of the pants happens."

"You mean it hasn't yet?"

"Don't be another Miroku. No it hasn't happened yet and I'm not ready for it too."

We both regained our composure when our voices went pass the _inside_ octave and some of the elderly women were glancing back suspiciously. Like I needed anyone to tell my parents I was talking to church. I wanna keep my ass belt-free thank you very much.

After the coast was clear, Hakudoshi tapped my wrist, "I'm scared to go by myself. Remember what happened at the hotel?"

"That won't happen a second time. You told him you weren't ready right? Koga isn't gonna force you to do anything you ain't ready for. Besides, what if this is a special date or something? He might want you to meet her."

"His grandma's spending the week down at the Casino."

"Oh," Well, well damn. Smooth one Koga. Real smooth. Gotta give the guy kudos for having all the freedom. Koga's grandma stayed at the casino like the place was going out of business. No really, she's spent the night at the same slot machine without batting an eyelash. How do I know? Because the whole lot of us had to go pick her up and have her back in time for service.

Hakudoshi's sigh matched a stream engine, "I'm nervous. My stomach hurts. Why does he wanna have sex so bad?"

"You don't know if he wants to have sex."

"He's been ogling my ass—

"God's House!" I snapped, happy to return the favor.

"Pardon me lord—he's been watching my booty like a vulture. Tell me that don't scream _lion coming for that meat!_"

"You two need to pay attention!" A monotone voice snapped behind us.

Me and Hakudoshi simultaneously turned to see Miroku, Shiori, Ayame and one of the other teens lining up behind us with the mahogany trays in hand. Oh shit—I mean damn—I mean shoot. It was time for the offering. Me and Hakudoshi grabbed the trays with our right hands, folding our lefts behind our backs. Right on time, Pastor InuTaisho beckoned us forward to begin the ceremony. Shiori and the teen behind me followed me along the rows and Miroku and Ayame followed behind Hakudoshi to gather the money from everyone.

I had it together and performed as I usually would until the point where I heard the choir floors echoing with heavy steps. The members were departing the upper level one row at a time until they all poured through the double doors onto the bottom level. They were supposed to stay put until us, the ushers, came to retrieve them. Seeing Sesshomaru's flawless-self appear made my heart jolt to the pit of my stomach. He looked so damn—God come on cut me a break this time—wearing his platinum vest, jet black long sleeve dress shirt and black pants. He just looked, so, so, so fine in black.

"Inuyasha move!"

Oh shoot, focus, man focus. Sesshomaru's going to be there as soon as you lead him to his seat. I hurried down the aisles, bowing and thanking everyone who can offer anything and for those who can't, they got a '_be blessed_.' Miroku, being the oldest, had to take the money trays to present to the pastors and lead the rest of us to the center to begin prayer.

"Let us stand!" Pastor InuTaisho commanded. He held his hands out over the trays and started to pray.

Our heads bow and listened in. I tried to concentrate, I really did but something told me to raise my head up and look around. My eyes strayed right over the choir crowd looking for Sesshomaru.

He was gone.

He wasn't there anymore. I know he didn't go to the bathroom, he wouldn't dare dishonor his father during prayer time. I discreetly gave the room a swoop and saw nothing but large flora hats, women wearing these solid-blinding colored suits and a couple of kids playing with their Gameboys on the benches. Sesshomaru wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I went back to listening to the prayer carry on, not quite hiding my disappointment. I didn't expect to see Sesshomaru every waking moment just because he declared himself my boyfriend. I just like looking at him is all. No harm in that. I just want to know what he's doing and where he's doing it because let's face it, if you had a man as fine as mines and as established as he was, you wouldn't want another man or woman trying to claim him. That's property in the name of Inuyasha Satsuna.

And even if I were worried about finding Sesshomaru I wouldn't have to look hard. He attracted attention to himself without trying from the graceful way he walked and the haunting hooded glint of his eyes. The girls and yes old ones too, would part like the red sea and admire him as he walked down the aisle. I could picture it all happening. Him easing his way through without attempt, without a simple excuse me and eyes following him as if he knew the secret to the universe.

The smell of his cologne would entice me to close my eyes. Yeah I think I can smell it. Body Spay Iceberg Axe. It always leaves a sharp tingle in your nostrils as lingering as the first sniff of crack and the effects were just as satisfying.

I was lost in my own fantasy when a hand rested on my ass and stayed there, fingers spreading and then relaxing in a squeezing, knitting pattern. I flinched forward, tense as a boulder and snuck a glance quietly over my shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked noble as a knight, head bowed and eyes closed shut. I shivered. He was so close I could feel the warmth of his breath feather my ears. I didn't know how to react without drawing attention to us and I tried my hardest to shift out of his grasp, but he was determined to keep a hunk of my ass in his hand.

Oh God, help me. Please don't do that in here, you idiot. I swear didn't he have any shame? We were surrounded by everyone who saw us in diapers. How as it going to look being caught groped?

"Sesshomaru," I whispered out the corner of my mouth. "Not right now."

He didn't pay me any mind. The grit of his palm refused to stop massaging the thickest portion of my ass.

"Sesshomaru," I tried again, only to hiss for my mistake.

Urging him to stop caused a total opposite effect. As I lifted my head to see what was taking so bloody long, it was to see that Pastor Menomaru was praying now. "Oh God," I murmured because Sesshomaru was pressing himself into the back of me, pushing the hottest part of his body against my ass. It felt like a melted bar handle was stroking a lukewarm grind into me.

I stayed my peace the best I could, ignoring the grind of his crotch and the smooth curl of his hands on my hips. I was horrified and ashamed to feel aroused in the middle of prayer. Sesshomaru was panting soft, subtle sighs in my ears, whispering the nastiest things and squeezing my hips for every grind.

"I'ma give it to you nice."

"Think about my dick sliding in and out yo' tight ass. Think about how good it'll feel."

"You screaming my name, and squeezing your thighs around my hips as I fuck you loose."

"I can smell the sweat coming off your body as I fuck you. You'll never want another man to touch you. You'll never want another tongue to taste you."

"Let me be your everything. Let me be your only one. Let me be your first."

I needed to get away from him. It was all too much, feeling the size of him curving against my spine and the heat of his words teasing my ears. I wanted so much to throw caution to the winds and let him do as he wanted. Then I felt my tongue wag and grow thick in my mouth when Sesshomaru sweep his palm passed the crease of my thigh and over the slight bulge straining the front of my pants.

My hips buckled, my eyes squinted as the rush of liquid fire snatched my veins in every direction. The hairs on my arms stood on end, electrified to prickles. My hands weighed as much as cement blocks, my feet suction cupped to the floor and my face turning up to the ceiling as Sesshomaru curled his hand under my jaw and lifted. I saw the paintings of Gabriel, the angels of young children and Jesus all staring down at the spectacle below.

The vision was blurred and glazed with lust and desire like a fog thrust across a field. Sesshomaru let his tongue join the venture and before I knew it, my eyes were closed in concentrated splendor. The palm over my dick, the way he worked his dick with me and swayed, created the most sensual dry hump I've ever done. It was slow, far too hidden to be seen other than us praying and too many bodies pressed together to notice the journey of Sesshomaru's hands on me.

"Let the church say amen."

"Amen."

Just like that the spell of seduction stopped at once. Sesshomaru fell away from me like a strip of paper from a notebook and gracefully returned to his end of the choir line before anyone could notice. I was left standing there, dumbfounded as a hell and trying to figure out what I'd just let happen. I shook my head, collected some of my wits enough to follow behind the rest of the ushers and had enough common sense to hurry to the bathroom to take care of my growing problem.

I made it to the double doors, glanced over my shoulder and saw Sesshomaru's eyes smothering. Hells fires weren't as hot as Sesshomaru's thirst for me. It made me giddy to know I could do that to him, one of the finest specimens to walk the planet. And he was mines, all mines.

Did I feel bad for what we did? Truthfully? A little. Would I do it again? With Sesshomaru's manipulative hands, most definitely.

This was a one man bathroom, nicely furbished with an armchair, a mini table, a toilet and full sink with a vanity mirror, so I had all the privacy I needed. When the door was closed it automatically meant someone was inside. I splashed some cold water on my face to wash the seductive-puppy-look down the drain and started to unzip my pants. My dick sprung forth like a cut rubber band and pointed directly at my reflection. I had to laugh at myself because the flushed appearance still painted me red all over and my dick was this creepy looking purple shade.

It hurt like a mofo but that's what I was in here for.

Now look, just because I let Sesshomaru feel me up didn't mean I'd jack off in the house of dog. I do have some morals.

Cold water would have to do. I wet some paper towels with ice cold water and lightly dapped my dick. It did nothing but burn the sensations to a dull roar. I was horny as hell. But I would not be lead into temptation. I will dose this cold water on my dick and thy shall calm the hell down or face the wrath of a zipper. Cooling my libido strangely had my mind whirling with crazy thoughts.

For instance, when would be the right time to explain to Sesshomaru what happened? How should it be said to him and how could I make sure he didn't wind up in jail trying to defend my honor?

_Knock. Knock._

"Someone's in here!" I said, gently trying to calm my little doggie down.

I heard the door knob jingle and rolled my eyes. That was probably Brother Higurashi. We keep telling this man, time and time again to turn his hearing aid up but he refused to listen. I didn't bother repeating myself and went back to handling business.

I turned the faucet on high, wetting a new set of paper towels when I glanced up in the mirror and saw the door open up. "I said someone was in here. . ." I went cold, blocks of acidic ice snaking through my veins. It wasn't Brother Higurashi, but someone else entirely.

Tsukuyomaru opened and closed the door, smiling as wide as his lips allowed. My wide eyes locked with us until the violet eyes found my wet dick a better spot to stare at. The bat demon licked his lips, unzipping his blue jeans, "That's how I wanna see you from now on." He said softly.

"What are you doin' here? Get out!" I stepped back, bumping into the sink and stumbling to get my pants up.

"Don't be that way sweetheart. I came to see you." Tsukuyomaru dropped his pants, dressed only in his plaid boxers.

My heart froze in my throat. I wasn't going to go through this again, "Tsukuyomaru don't do this. You don't wanna do what you're thinking. We're in church."

"Where I can repent and get some ass all in one. I love Sundays," Tsukuyomaru made a grab at me but I dipped under his arms and ran for the door.

He got a large amount of my hair and yanked back, dragging me and him into a corner. He slammed me face first against the wall and fought tooth and nail to take my pants down. "Get the fuck off me!" I shouted, beating against the wall, making as much noise as I could and stomping hard on his feet. Morals be damned I wasn't going to let myself get raped without causing a commotion.

Tsukuyomaru wasn't as stupid as I thought and quickly realized what I was doing. He picked the floor as the next place to throw me and this time, I felt the air knocked from my lungs. "Damn you rough," he cackled evilly. "I'm sho nuff about to get my money's worth."

His what? I vaguely heard but had enough mind to keep what he said in thought. His money's worth. What the hell? Suddenly my pants caught on the hell of my shoes and I used that chance to pull back and knee Tsukuyomaru in the stomach. He doubled over howling like a baby and I took off, at last making it to the door. I opened it and made it half way out when my ankles were grabbed and I went down on the ground.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I shouted over and over, waving my arms until I got half the church's attention. Tsukuyomaru kept pulling with all his might to get me back in the bathroom but God was on my side.

A bunch of the church members came pouring out of the service to find my pants torn, Tsukuyomaru's deranged face and my ratted appearance. I didn't know tears were on my face or that I looked like something out of Skeleton Key until my mama had me hugged to her chest and rocking from side to side. I heard the shouts, the hollering and the questions firing at me back to back.

I peeked out of my mama's arms looking around to see what was happening when the shouts escalated. My daddy had Tsukuyomaru's head locked tight around his arm until the bat demon's head turned purple.

"Brother Satsuna let him go! Let him go! Takemaru you're killing him!" Everyone shouted over and over again.

"He raped my boy! He tried to rape my boy!" Takemaru snapped back.

Pastor InuTaisho broke through the crowd to untangle his best friend from Tsukuyomaru, earning a few elbows in the stomach and shoves in the face as he dragged Takemaru back in the main house. When all though the violence was over until Sesshomaru bulldozed his way through and came with the thunder. He straddled Tsukuyomaru's hips and the fists came plundering like twenty pound weights, each delivering a blow stronger than the last.

I grew sick looking at the spits of blood and hearing the crack of cartilage. It took several strong men to pull Sesshomaru off, kicking his leather shoes in Tsukuyomaru's stomach and crotch. "Touch him again motherfucka, do it again! I swear before Christ I'll fuck you up! Get the fuck off me!" He viciously growled at the others. I'd never seen Sesshomaru look as demonically possessed as he did now. His eyes were red as blood, pupils green as pecan trees and muscles taunt hard as diamonds. He was struggling like an animal to get back at Tsukuyomaru, wanting so much to tear him apart.

I was tired of all the drama and everything. I should've told him it'd happened the first time. It didn't have to come out the way it did. I eased away from my mama and went where everyone was holding Sesshomaru back.

I pushed them away and grabbed his face, "Sess I'm fine, calm down!" I said over the noise.

Sesshomaru wasn't having any of it, "He raped you! That son of a bitch raped you! Move Inuyasha!"

"He didn't do anything Sesshomaru; he didn't get a chance too. I fought him off!"

"He still fuckin' tried! Move!" Sesshomaru barked angrily. I clamped down hard on his face and risked everything my shoving my face into his chest, gripping the sides of his collar. My entire body pressed into his, a perfect fit.

"Please Sesshomaru. I'm ok, I'm cool, see? I swear I'm ok," I whispered as many times as it took to reach him.

Sesshomaru's breathing grew harsher, his movements however slowed, "He knows you belong to me. I'm the only one who can touch you, ya understand? I don't wanna another man's hands on you." Sesshomaru had his sullen eyes trained down on Tsukuyomaru's face and wrapped his arms tight around my middle.

The entire church grew quiet, the air tense with witnesses and deep, quiet questions. I knew they were all making their assumptions and questioning what was happening. So much had happened in a span of a few minutes. My head felt purged of normalcy and thrown in a chaos of confusion. I didn't know what would happen next.

"You're so full'a shit Sesshomaru!"

Me and Sesshomaru both tensed when Tsukuyomaru pushed up against the wall, brace his back and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to act all innocent and shit."

Sesshomaru shifted us around and tried to walk me into the main house, "Ignore him baby," He whispered in my ear. He held me close like he was afraid I'd run off somewhere but Tsukuyomaru followed right behind, making his way through the church.

"You the one who set this shit up!"

"Just ignore him," Sesshomaru repeated.

I did keep walking but I looked over my shoulder because Tsukuyomaru was determined to follow, "Set what up? What's he talkin' about?"

"Nothin' we need to get you outta these clothes."

"Give me my damn money! You didn't say it'd take all this for some ass!"

The hell? I looked at Sesshomaru.

He didn't look back at me.

Well. . . well damn. I'll be damned. Naturally that's how things usually turned out when it was too good to be true, right?

Played for a complete fool.

"Inuyasha—"

"Shut up, just, just shut up. Get off me," I shrugged off him off me. I didn't want him near me, nowhere near me. Who gave a flying fuck if the entire church was watching, they were about to get a lot of ugly shit. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"Babe he's lyin'," Sesshomaru reached out to me.

I jerked back, "What the fuck is he talking about money? What, you paid somebody to fuck me?!"

"No!" Sesshomaru said angrily. "That ain't how it is. He's twisting everything to get you pissed off and look, its workin'! You ain't even givin' me a chance to explain!"

"Yes or no Sesshomaru, did you give him money to fuck me?!"

Sesshomaru grew quiet. I think his silence would've cut him deeper than a straight yes.

Sesshomaru sighed, his shoulders deflating to low slumps, "I didn't pay him to have sex with you." He reached out carefully to grab my arm and pulled forward. "Babe it was stupid. We," he swallowed. "We made a bet last week . . . to see who could get you first. I-I didn't think I'd like you so much when we started. It doesn't even matter anymore. It's real babe."

"No, you played me." I shook him off, and wrapped my arms around myself. I never felt such a sick drop fall so heavily in my stomach. "I can't believe this shit. All that time, I'm thinkin' you like me for real." I didn't deserve to look up from the ground. That's how low I felt as I dug my nails into my arms. I sniffled, "How much?"

"Inuyasha—"

"How much?!" I shouted so enraged my voice croaked and sobbed. "How much was I worth to you?"

Sesshomaru stared around the church, eyes following him and listening to my agony drip on the floor. I don't know what made me want to know. I just, it just hurt so much.

Sesshomaru ran his hands through his hair slowly and closed his eyes, "Fifty dollars."

I cracked. That was the only way I could describe it when I raised my fist to slam in his face, but I couldn't do it. My fist hovered an inch from his eyes, the beautiful face that I thought would want someone like me. "I let you do things to me, no one else ever did." I said softly. "Why would you make me waste them like that?" I couldn't bring myself to hit him. As God was my witness I wanted so much to do it.

But my arm fell and before anyone could stop me, I ran out the double doors and into my mama's arms. "Take me home, please take me home Mama."

"Shh, its ok baby, it'll be ok." She said in my hair, stroking it in her hands.

"No it won't, just take me home." I didn't want to be here anymore I didn't want to be around anyone after they'd seen everything that happened. If I could do anything to turn the heads of time and stop my idiot self from falling under Sesshomaru's spell I would've.

Fifty bucks. Fifty damn dollars was what all my firsts were worth to him.

My collar was snatched back into a hard chest and devilish anger, "We're going to discuss this when we get home son." Then I was shoved out the door by my father. His rage radiated so viciously, the people eased back and held the door open as he escorted me and my mama outside. The one man whose love I needed more than anything treated me like a kicked puppy as he further pushed me every step of the way to the car and bowed my head in the backseat like a criminal.

If I thought today was quickly becoming a nightmare, I'm sure I was in for the main events when I got home.


	7. Thou Shall Not Be Tempted By Sin

**Author's Rant:** Enjoy the next chapter guys! ^_^

* * *

**Thou Shall Not Be Tempted By Sin**

* * *

I hadn't seen sunshine for three days. My room was stripped bare of anything that made it entertaining, save for my bed and clothes. Daddy didn't say a word to me when we got home, but the direction of his hand said plenty. I'd walked passed him, head bowed and eyes avoiding the poisonous glare I knew was in his eyes. The heat radiating from his body was horrible. Since Sunday his energy crackled like thunder so many times, one would think the gates of hell were bursting open.

My family was crumbling behind closed doors. Several times I've heard my parents get into heated arguments over me staying in this house or being thrown out. It frightened me more than anything knowing my mama might be overruled and my daddy coming in my room to drag me out. Every time I heard a loud crash or explosion of some kind, I huddled in a corner and tried to keep the tears from falling. It was nerve wracking. I felt this crazy pain in my chest and stomach every time I heard heavy footsteps stalking down the hall.

Anticipation was killer and only when the footsteps kept going were when I was able to relax. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I was so scared of being left alone. Now that my secret was out, I hardly knew of anyone besides my friends who would accept me. But even they were undercover. I wouldn't dare risk their family's loyalty for my sake.

Sesshomaru.

I hated him. I wanted to blame him for everything that's happened to me. All of this was his fault, none of it was mine. How could he do this to me? How? Was I that worthless to where he had to bet fifty bucks just to mess around with me? How much lower did he need to make me feel? Damn him, I swear, to hell with him. I'm so done.

It'd be a blessing if I could manage to get my parents to forgive me and not feel ashamed to step foot in church again. I wanted to talk to Mama but Daddy prevented her from so much as looking at my room. It's like he believed the devil was in here instead of his own flesh and blood son. At times I wanted so much to be angry with him, but how could I? I'd been the one who came out gay in front of every member of our church. It'd been me to make the first move. It'd been me who hadn't thought about the consequences to come from my actions.

But. . . I had wanted at the time to help Sesshomaru. I didn't want to see him get in trouble or hurt himself. The only good thing that came out of any of this was that Tsukuyomaru was charged with attempted rape but the police had been skeptical of that when they heard it was another male. Prejudice sons of bitches.

I could hear the disbelief in their tones when over and over again, they questioned my parents over what happened and I think that had mostly to due with Tsukuyomaru being basketball player for his college. That'd been some news to me, but thankfully I was too young to be shown in the media. My father kept my name from showing up on radar as well. So that hopefully meant I could still be a firefighter.

"Damn," I tried. Lord knows I tried, to look at the bright side of this situation but it always lead me back to the darkness. Fear kept me strapped down in this room like an abused puppy shivering in the cold, afraid of his master. In my case, my father was my master and my only hope of knowing what was in store for my future.

_Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank._

"The hell?" I frowned when the sound came with extra thumps. My ears twitched from side to side, trying to pinpoint the source. I sniffed the air, checked and realized it was coming from my back window. Oh I hope it was Miroku or Hakudoshi because if I didn't have some kind of conversation with somebody I was going to lose my mind.

It was well pasted ten o'clock tonight so my parents were probably asleep. I pulled a black wife beater on and slipped into a pair of red, white and black Jordan Jersey shorts before inching to my front door to lock. I didn't want to chance them seeing me break any rules. Even if I didn't know if I was allowed to talk to my friends I didn't want to risk pissing my daddy off any more.

_ClankClankClank._

"Hold on, shit," I hissed. This definitely had to be Miroku. Who else was this damn impatient? I flipped the latch on my window and quietly pushed it up. When I glanced down, I only saw the dew glittering off the grass, the moon's glow casting shadows and the empty backyard leading toward the drive way. "Yo," I called down quietly and snapped three times. That was usually the signal for my friends to come out.

Instead of Hakudoshi or Miroku . . . it was someone I told myself I never wanted to see again.

Sesshomaru emerged out of the brush from beneath my grandmother's old pecan tree, wearing a simple black Nike t-shirt and dark blue jeans with low top Air Forces. My frown could've sizzled the grass beneath his feet, I was that heated, "The fuck do you want?" I looked around for something to throw.

"I wanna talk to you," Sesshomaru whispered up. "Can you come down?"

I finally found a baseball and chunked it down, "Get the fuck outta here! I ain't got shit to say to you!" I found a wad up piece of newspaper and threw that too.

Sesshomaru caught the baseball and let the paper bump his chest, "Babe—"

My favorite Jordan was next as long as it did some damage. It sailed in the air, which Sesshomaru caught by the laces and slammed on the ground, dirtying up in the mud. "Damn it, listen to me!"

"I don't have shit to say to you Sesshomaru!" I was tempted to throw my lamp next but picked my remote and hurled it. I missed his ass by an inch but before this fool left I guarantee he was going to have some kind of knot on that thick ass head.

"Inuyasha—shit," Sesshomaru ducked a flying shoe and dipped to the side to dodge another baseball. "Inuyasha damn it, I'm tryin' to talk to you!"

"You should've thought of that before you bet my ass to the highest bidder!" I finally found my Dodgers Baseball bat, twirled it in my hand and ducked back out the window, waving it from side to side. "Now look motherfucka, you got ten seconds to get off my property, or so help me Jesus, I'm busting yo' shit to the white meat!" I was serious and damn near close to screaming at the top of my lungs.

It was hard seeing him down there. The defeated expression flowering on his face was foreign, something you'd never expect to see on Sesshomaru's face. I watched him pace back and forth, hands leafing through his hair before he finally came to stop below my window, hands braced against the side. "Inuyasha," He paused to lick his lips. "Please baby, just, just give me five minutes. I swear I won't bother you anymore after that but just lemme say my piece. Please?"

I gave it a three second debate before shaking my head, "I don't have anything else to say to you Sesshomaru." I can't believe I was giving this ass, even two minutes of my life. "What more can you say besides, you betting my virginity away like it was cheap. Fifty bucks? Fifty? I'm worth so much more than you can ever afford!"

Sesshomaru leaned up against the house as if that'd bring him closer, "Baby, you're worth the whole world. It was my fault for not seeing that sooner."

"You're right it is your fault and I won't be dragged down into that again. I'm tired Sess. _I'm tired_," I lowered my bat, all my angry energy melting to nothing as I stared into those eyes I. . . I. . . "Damn it Sesshomaru, you don't know what you've done to me. How you've made me fall for you and then just to have it thrown back in my face like shit?" I shook my head and stepped back. "That hurt. That hurt me here," I pounded my chest where my heart still beat like a bass drum for this man. "I ain't ever felt like this for any fuckin' body and you go and do some shit like this? How am I supposed to see you in the same light?"

"Babe—"

"Inuyasha!" I snapped angrily. "My name is Inuyasha!"

"Ok, ok," Sesshomaru held up his hands. "Inuyasha, I made a mistake. I didn't know what I was gettin' into. I was stupid, I know I was wrong. But I'm here to correct it and I'll do anything make things right between us." Sesshomaru reached up with his right hand, inviting me down. "Just five minutes. It's all I want."

I paused, thinking. I want his apology to be sincere, to be full of truth and honesty. It's just. . . I thought he was real to me before. How can I know if he is this time? It's so hard to tell. I tapped my baseball bat on the floor thinking before I ducked back inside my room to pace. I was so confused. I didn't want to come off as easy. Hell, it was bad enough I gave him half my sexual firsts already. Sesshomaru needed to suffer, I wanted his ass to squirm and feel just as disgusted, just as lost and just as alone as I did and still do. Why should I be the only one to survive through this hell and he get off scot free?

And with my luck, I was probably going to regret this. I combed my fingers through my hair and sighed, "Fuck it." The only to see if he's serious is if I went down there to see. God please, don't let my father wake up to find me with this man. I don't think I can live without my balls. I tossed the bat to the side and went to check to be sure my parents were still sleep. I waited for my daddy's snoring then snuck off to the window and checked to be sure Sesshomaru was still down there.

He was. I watched him walk back and forth below, mumbling to himself, all of his hair swishing behind like a polished cloud. It made no sense for someone that fine to be so fucking stupid. I swung my legs around and caught myself on the window sill. I waited to steady myself. When Sesshomaru reached out to help, I kicked his hand away and dropped. "Don't touch me," I shrugged him off and went off to the farthest part of the backyard with the most shadows.

There was a crevice where the fence cornered closet to the road. I beckoned Sesshomaru to sit here. He picked a bush and kneeled behind it. After checking the house one last time to be the lights were off, I gave Sesshomaru my nastiest look, "You got five minutes," I spat. "Speak."

"I want you back," Sesshomaru whispered softly. "Babe— Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I know I made a mistake. I fucked up and I don't know how many I'm sorry's it'll take for you to forgive me but I'm willin' to do anything to prove to you how much I want you."

The wind just happened to stir a breeze pass my nostrils, filling them with the scent of Dove's Men's Body Wash and Irish Soap. I love that smell and Sesshomaru was wearing well. I nearly swayed off my feet until I remembered who it was I was talking too. I shook my head, "Folks in hell want ice water but they can't get it. Didn't you hear what I said back there? I've fallen for you Sess. Which is damn near close to being in love. I don't want to be with someone who wants me. I want him to put in as much as I'm puttin' in. If I wanted someone to want me, I could get a puppy for that. I want you to need me. Do you?"

"I want you around me."

"Do you _need_ me Sesshomaru? I'm not somebody you can use and throw away. You hurt me. If I gotta forgive you, I need to know that I won't regret it."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. His lips were pressed tight and when his eyes turned to the ground, that feeling from Sunday came crumbling inside Inuyasha's chest like a sack of rocks. He leaned away, back bumping against the fence and nodded, "See? That's what I'm sayin'. You ain't ready for something like that." I stood up, folding my arms against the suddenly cold night. "I'm going back in."

Before I turned to leave, I watched Sesshomaru for some time. Still, he didn't move. A small part of me wanted him to confess to being in love with me but who'd want a pretty lie over the ugly truth. I rubbed up and down my arms and started for the house.

I counted my footsteps pressing into the wet ground, ears peeled back for the sound of more steps. I didn't hear anything, not a sound. All the hope, the tiny pieces I stupidly tried to put together fell away. I'd let myself get wrapped up in seeing his face again—

My entire body whipped around fast. I hadn't seen it coming before the soft force came crashing down on my lips. Moist, familiar lips fastened on mine and began a punishing torture to my insides. I didn't need to see, didn't need to feel to know it was Sesshomaru's kiss. I closed my eyes and relished in the sensation. I couldn't help myself. I was brought back into a world where I thought he cared, when I thought I was on his mind as much as he was on mine. Sesshomaru's hands fanned across my abdomen as his fingers crept up my shirt and higher still to my chest. A grunt burst through my lips when my back was pushed against the side of the house, old nails threatening to leave whelps on my skin. Sesshomaru's tongue lapped at my bottom lip until I opened my mouth and wrapped my tongue around his, a heated wet battle. He tasted so good, toothpaste and the tang of sprite.

I whimpered. Sesshomaru broke the kiss, locking my hands above my head as he attacked my throat and shoulder with his teeth. My whole body was on fire, I quaked and jolted against the brush of his dick bumping mine.

And that couldn't have been a better wakeup call for me. All of my self-pride shattered with every tear hanging off my lashes. I stared at the night sky as if the stars were ashamed of me and God himself was shaking his head at my weakness. I couldn't stand it. Sesshomaru's lips were like a furnace against my skin and a part of me was close to throwing caution to the wind and letting him have his way.

The more I thought about, the more I realized I couldn't do that to myself. "Ah," I cried when Sesshomaru's hand eased through my pants. "No, no," I pulled at my wrists. "Stop," Sesshomaru didn't stop. His lips were suction cupped to my neck, sucking hard and his hand palming my dick. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru get off. I said, get off!"

Somehow he was holding my wrists above with one hand. I tugged hard and winched from side to side. "Ouch," He bit me. His tongue danced across the nibble and still he kept going. Not only was fear gradually building but so was my anger. It was happening all over again. Sesshomaru thought sex would cure everything. How could he think me so weak? "Get the fuck off me!" my hands freed at once.

I should've went inside. I should've left him alone but something snapped.

My fists balled tight as froze as my heart went and slammed into Sesshomaru's face. The pain was enough. Even when I saw him buckle back from the blow, I came with more, landing two more punches in his face and one more in his stomach that dropped him to the ground. I took advantage of his fall and straddled his hips. Tears blurred my vision. I couldn't see a thing but I knew that this was too easy.

Sesshomaru wasn't fighting back because if he was he would've been laid my ass out on the ground. Sesshomaru was only staring up with an expression that cut too deep for Inuyasha. His cheeks were slowly purpling, his breathing was fast and bottom lip was cut. Those eyes were poison. I closed my eyes away from the guilt, regret and sadness willing up in Sesshomaru's hazel eyes.

My hands grasped around Sesshomaru's throat. I couldn't squeeze to save my life. They fell limp around his collarbone as I stared down, sobs racking my body. "What the fuck did I do to you?" I whispered painfully. "What did I do to make you hurt me this much?"

"Nothing. You did nothing," Sesshomaru's eyes dully shined. "I'm _so sorry_."

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Ha," I evilly cackled like a witch in heat. "That's a good one. Ya know what's sorry? Lookin' at your ass and believing that you had a legit excuse for comin' out here. Naw, you wanted to fuck me into falling heads over heels for you. But lemme tell you somethin'. My life is fuckin' done. You don't live with your parents but I do. I'm hanging by a thread with my family, my friends can't help me, I can't go to church and I'm scared outta my mind about going to school. Becomin' a firefighter might be outta the question and wow, here's the real kicker. The man I love pretty much thinks I'm worth less than a street corner hoe!

"So if you're fuckin' sorry Sesshomaru, then what does that make me? Because I'm the one who's going through all this shit and you still get to walk away unshaved! Did you laugh with Tsukuyomaru? Did you two share jokes about how easy it was for you to jack me off in the car? How I was scared for you to suck me in the hotel? Or how cool was it to nearly take my virginity and leave me wondering what the fuck I did wrong?" I was a sobbing mess. I couldn't see his face through the hazy world and my nose and eyes were running.

I couldn't stand looking at him and I for damn sure couldn't let him see me crack any more than I had. I wiped off my face and gave the best look I could. "I hate you so much and I can bet you all my life earnings that you'd never know how much that hurt to say." I shoved him away and quickly went to the side of the house. I crawled my way back up to my room and slammed the window shut. I didn't care if my parents heard and whether Sesshomaru was still down there or not, I didn't care.

I wanted to shrink away into a tiny hole and never come out again. My blankets sealed me away from the reality and let me have my peace to cry. Why? Why the hell did it hurt so much when you left the person you loved? "Ouch," I cringed when that same pain rippled through my stomach. The tears streamed down my face and across my cheeks like a broken faucet.

I'd fell asleep at last when I was all cried out. It was the first peace I had in three days.

* * *

"Son, get in here!"

The bowl in my hand dropped as fast as my stomach went to my toes and shattered into every piece imaginable. I quickly fell to the floor to gather the pieces and dumped them the trash pin. I'd wanted to sneak out of my room to eat some cereal, since I thought my parents had gone out to eat today. I'd avoided them for a week after Sesshomaru came. I snuck out to eat and use the bathroom when I thought they weren't home or in their bedroom.

I wasn't so lucky this time. Daddy was waiting for me in the living room, wearing a sharply pressed tailor white shirt and creased black dress pants. He had his fingers massaging the space between his eyes and his ankle crossed over his knee, head down. I didn't know how to respond, too afraid to look at his face and too scared to leave the mess pooling near my feet. I settled for cleaning the milk and cereal first until my father's voice boomed in my ears like the crack of thunder.

"Inuyasha!"

I gulped, leaving the wet rag on the floor and hurrying from the kitchen. I stood at the entrance, scared shitless. I remember a time like this as a child when he'd call my name like this and he knew that I'd done something bad. It was the calm before the storm. I only wondered how bad it'd be before he really went off.

Holding my breath, I nervously walked into the room and stopped near the couch, "Sir," I quietly answer.

"Sit down," He snapped and pointed at the chair across from him.

I hadn't noticed the dinner table chair sat directly in the middle of the floor. He was going to put me on the spot and I hoped it was to hear my side of the story. So I took it, closed my legs and kept my eyes on the floor.

We sat like that for at least ten minutes. The suspense was disturbing and for every shift he made, my skin pebbled with goosebumps.

And then finally, Takemaru Satsuna's voice came solid as steel and coldly in charge, "Son, I don't know where this foolishness came from or how it started and frankly I could give three damns. What I will tell you is that we don't teach that kind of sin up in this house. Me and your mother done raised you better. I've worked my body to the bone to provide you with everything, you've never had to want for nothing and I've been the best father I could to make you into a fine man. But I didn't go through all that just to see you wind up with—" Daddy covered his mouth as if to hold back vomit and swallowed. " With some man," he shook his head. "It doesn't make sense to me. That's why I hardly think this is your fault. No, I know me and Izayoi taught you every verse of the bible, took you to church every week. You made perfect grades in school, so I don't know where this came from."

Here I chanced lifting my eyes as high as my father's knees and flinched back down when he uncrossed his legs, "Now I'm gonna ask you one time son and you best be honest with me, you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Daddy nodded, "Did one of those boys at church turn you out? Did something happen behind me and your mama's back you need to talk about?"

I swallowed and shook my head. "No daddy. I wasn't molested."

"Then it _was _Sesshomaru. It had to be," Daddy nodded as if the matter were resolved. "I knew that boy was wild, but I never knew it was to that extreme. And to get you involved with all that fancy hoopla and what not. No, I know you and there's no way you'd suddenly be up into that nonsense unless you were influenced."

So now he's saying I don't have my own mind? That I had to let someone influence me into being gay? Beautiful. Wonder where he got that one from. "I wasn't influenced," I bitterly murmured. "I've been gay for a while."

"Shut your mouth!" Daddy snapped fast and loudly. "Men marry women and women marry men. Which is what you're gonna do once you graduate school and college and become a fire fighter. You're going to marry a young girl and give me some grandchildren. That's something another man can't give you. Why wouldn't you want someone as kind and warm and loving as your mother? She should be the prime example of what makes a good man happy."

This time I lifted my eyes with a new kind of emotion. "I tried daddy. I'm not happy with females. I wanna be with someone who makes me happy. Why can't it be a man?"

"Because it's not natural!" Daddy sputtered, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. "You—you're gonna put an end to this sin this minute, you understand? Ain't gonna be any gay shit in this house. Are you angry? Is that what it is? Have we wronged you in some way that you'd mistreat me and your mother like this?"

"No! Daddy no, I love y'all to death. I'm not angry."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"I don't know. That's just the way I am!"

My father's hand came quick as lightning around my jaw and squeezed, lifting me out of my chair. His breath was hot and enraged against my face as I stared into his wide, dangerous eyes. "You listen to me boy and you listen good. You. Are. Not. Gay. We didn't make you gay, you weren't born gay. What you are, is my son who's going to go to his room and read every verse of that bible until it's all you understand. From this day forward you are to go to school, go to church and come home. That's it. You will not hang out with anyone and if I so much as see you breath in Sesshomaru's direction, I'll have you out on the street in a flash. Do you understand?"

My temper rose and fell. Tears poured from my eyes as I nodded, "Yes sir," Daddy let go of my jaw and I quickly got away from him as fast as I could. Life was turning upside down. Nothing was the same and now I know I could never express myself the way I wish I could.

This was the first time in a week I wish I wanted someone near me.

Sesshomaru was the first to pop in my mind.

. . . I missed him.


	8. Thou Shall Not Be Tempted By Hesitation

**Author's Rant:** The events in this chapter actually occurred not too long ago . . . I really miss my friend. Also, I'm offering my prayers out to my loves in Boston and anyone else who resides in the area. I hope everyone is safe. Enjoy!

* * *

**Thou Shall Not Be Tempted By Hesitation**

* * *

I've tried my hardest not to contradict myself when I said I never wanted to see Sesshomaru again. But I couldn't help hoping and wishing he'd appear at church when I returned. I'd thought he'd arrive at one point and even if we didn't speak, I'd get to see him again. He didn't have to look at me, I didn't have to look at him. So long as he was there, I'd be fine with it.

There was no such mercy for me though. It was the same every week. Maybe next Sunday he'd come, I'd tell myself over and over again. Hn, yeah. I've been telling myself that he'll show for the past three months and came up disappointed every time.

I wasn't spared the accusation of manipulating the church's golden boy into a sinning freak. The heated glares from the young girls and mothers; the disappointed sneers and whispers of the men in my church, yeah, I received the blunt of it all. Sometimes I ignored them, sometimes I didn't. Those times I refused to keep my mouth shut, it would be my father to shut me down with a single look and the grim disgust in his eyes. It worked like a charm every time. There was this one time when one of the teen boys followed me to the back of the church. I volunteered to help clean the kitchen and when I went to empty the trashcan, I was cornered.

Of course, this fool knew I wasn't somebody to fuck around with. He for damn sho' didn't want these problems and I was already pissed more than a spray painted beehive. That was the whole point of him coming out there though. He was one of the many hidden "_righteous protectors_" that wanted my tainted presence banished from the church completely. Any excuse would do. If I so much as caused a fuss or blinked the wrong way, the Board would create a liable reason to get rid of me. That's why my daddy told me every Sunday right before we stepped out the front door, these words:

"You don't speak to anyone, you keep your eyes to the ground and when asked to do something you do it. Don't answer any questions about what happened. You don't know Sesshomaru, you were never associated with him or anyone else he spoke too. You understand me?"

"Yes sir," I would answer no better than a wind-up doll. I did as he asked. I never made eye contact with anyone unless I had no choice. I didn't speak or stay after church to participate in any of the fun event. Mama tried explaining to me it was only to make sure I wasn't hurt. I saw the way she looked at me sometimes. She was scared. She was afraid. She was worried more than anything about what would happen to me or possibly what my next move would be.

She had a right to be concerned, because the day that guy tried to force my hand, I did. He cornered me near our biggest oak tree and on the side of the church, totally out of view of witnesses. It was his word against mine if anything happened.

"I should've known something was up with you since we were kids. You never wanted to play football or hang around the rest of us during choir practice," I remember this kid from when he was ten. His family came later to the church. Hiten I think his name is. He had a nasty glare in his red eyes. "I looked up to you man. I idolized you because you were one of the few demons here who had their shit straight. Now come to find out you gayer then a sack of skittles? The hell is that about? What, you too good for pussy?"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "Did you want something?"

That was hardly the answer he wanted, I saw. "Yeah, is it true? Are you really gay? Are you the reason nobody's seen Sesshomaru around lately? I saw ole dude in Wal-Mart and he walked right pass like he never knew me."

I lost a bit of fire after hearing that dreaded name. That gave me a tiny bit of relief, knowing he was still in town. I shook my head, "Brother Thunder—"

"Don't say that shit to me!" Hiten growled. "You have no right to call me Brother. You lost that privilege when you became a goddamn faggot!"

Faggot. Faggot. Really? I closed and opened my eyes, taking five long deep breathes. "Ok, now that that's settled, I'm going back in." And that was exactly what I planned to do. I couldn't deal with this kid because I know myself too well. My claws had stretched twice and my eyes flickered from red to hazel so many times, I thought somebody slipped rose glasses on my face.

I was a foot beyond Hiten's side when he reached out and snatched my elbow. He yanked once and I almost lost my balance, "Where the hell you think you're going?"

Keep it cool. Don't whoop his ass. We're on church grounds. I slowly, oh so slowly, freed my arm and faced him, "Going back inside. Since you don't wanna be around a faggot, I'm doing you favor."

"You think you deserve to walk around in God's house being what you are?"

"What am I?"

Hiten's mouth flapped open like a suffocating trout, "Are you for real man? Hello, gay? No one condoles that here. I'm not about to let you go back inside to influence anybody else to this sin."

My eyes threw hazy as a coat of red paint. I swear the only thing keep me from beating this fool down was remembering my mother's face. "I have as much right to be here as you," I said patiently. "If looking at me bothers you so much, feel free to look to the right when I'm on your left. If I'm on your left, look right, but I'm not about to cater to your damn insecurities because you think I might come and rape you into submission."

"You wouldn't get a chance to touch me."

"Like I'd want too," I grumbled and made for the back door.

I honestly thought I was home free. I had hoped no violence would result from this meeting between me and him, but . . . there were just some things you couldn't help.

Hiten grabbed a wad of my hair, claws tangling tight as a clamped trap and pulled so hard my neck snapped. I braced myself the instant his fist came rounding forward and struck my jaw. I think I was more shocked then angry. I was stuck between my personal twilight zone, dazed and my conscious wildly throwing a temper tantrum to fight back. Another punch came forward and caught me on my right cheek. I was dizzy for all of three seconds before my mind set into kill mode.

Hiten never thought I'd retaliate. He assumed me weak or trapped between doing the right thing and suffering exile from church.

He was a fool for thinking that. Just as he took a hold of my hair, I ducked his next jab and reached for that famous braid of his wound it around my wrist like rope until my palm cradled the back of his head. I looked him dead in his eyes, mine just as demonically red as his and drew my fist back. My fist snapped his head back five quick times. I should've left it there when I broke his nose, but I couldn't stop.

Everything came flooding through as soon as the gates were opened. I took out all my frustrations on him. Hiten's face and his body became my punching bag of relief. The church's vision of me, my father's struggling minds to accept me . . . . And Sesshomaru nowhere in sight. I was fucking fed up!

Why did everything have to fall on me? Why wasn't he suffering as much as I was? Why he did he leave me alone to deal with all this pressure? Wasn't he entitled to half of this hatred? It wasn't fucking fair! Why wasn't Sesshomaru here? Why? I didn't care anymore about that fucking bet. I didn't care. I just wanted to know. . . I just wanted to know if he really cared. . . Was all we shared, short as it was, a lie? When he touched me, was it only to test my virtue? To steal away my purity? Did any of it mean anything to him?

Why would you run away from me Sesshomaru? I needed you. . . I need you still and you're not fucking here!

I had my foot digging into Hiten's chest, his stomach and his arm when someone's strong grip whirled me around and landed a solid punch in my face. That attack was stronger than my punch. I couldn't breathe for a moment, and my eyes crossed. I stumbled back to gain around and pivoted on my foot, thinking some of his friends were about to jump me.

But I was wrong.

It was Koga. It was . . . Koga.

He grimly stared at me, blue eyes flashed with much disapproval towards me and disappointment towards the one I laid out on the ground.

My nose was bleeding. I was angry, I was sad; I was so emotionally unstable I didn't know what was up or down. I braced myself for another attack when Koga stepped toward me, his overall height and aura crackling like a menacing vortex. My back bumped the brick wall of the church. Koga paused half a foot from me, just a whisper from my face.

He lifted his hand. I flinched, feeling my claws grow. I didn't care if I was in the wrong for what I'd done. Hiten hit me first. That was my defense. I was defending myself—

Koga cupped my face, the part that hurt and thumbed under my eyes. I hadn't noticed I'd started crying. It was strange. I looked up at him and what I saw, seemed to smack the air out of me. Koga's expression melted too, tears leaving his right eye. I felt my chest ache. How could someone like him, someone loud, crazy and hyper even possess a face this—this broken?

"I'm leaving," His gruff voice whispered. "I'm leaving here on my own, but I ain't gonna let you get thrown out for makin' a mistake. If you go, let it be because you made that decision. Not because you wanna beat the shit outta some sixteen year old kid."

I hiccupped, "He hit me first—"

"Like that fuckin' matters Inuyasha," Koga snapped before I could finish my defense. "Be better than that—"

"I'm fuckin' tired Koga!" I yelled and hoped I broke his eardrums. "I'm so frustrated with all of this. Have you seen how they treat me in there? I can't do anything without drawing attention to myself. I can't go near the children. The women resent my mother, my father acts like I contracted some kind of disease and because what, I don't like women? I have no one here who cares for me! I can't even talk to my friends!"

I was louder than I thought. Every word I said seemed to echo for miles and rattle the trees, as if the world wanted to broadcast my anguish. Throughout that time, Koga never let go of my face. He just stared at me, tons of pity filling his blue eyes. I lowered my head and stepped forward. My head rested on his chest, tucked under his chin. "I wish he was here," I whispered in Koga's shirt. "I wish he'd taken that leap with me . . . but he didn't. He left me to fall alone. No one was at the bottom to catch me. . ."

Koga sighed, "You're not alone pup. You got us whether you're ready to believe it or not. Naraku and Miroku, me and Hakudoshi, Shiori and Ayame, we're here. We know your father won't even let you look in our direction, but that ain't gonna prevent us from supporting you." Koga pulled away to lay his lips on my forehead. He continued speaking leaving a mumbling kiss for each word, "That's why I'm leavin'. I always wondered what would happen if I ever decided to come out. I had always been curious, ya know, been too scared to do it. But after what I saw, I know there's no place for me here." He chuckled softly and leaned away to look me in the eyes. A new gleam was there, a watery mischief, I remember seeing when we were kids, "I confessed to the church a few minutes ago. When I did, so did everybody else."

I gasped, "You what—Koga," I stared horrified, hands shaking, my whole body quaking. "You shouldn't have, Koga. You have any idea what those folks are gonna do to me? They'll think this is my fault!"

"No, no they won't," Koga quickly said. "When we did, all blame was pointed to Sesshomaru. Everybody thinks he converted us." His lips thinned. "They refuse to see this is just how we wanna be. No matter how much we said it was an individual choice, no one was willing to hear it. The adults escorted the children to the classrooms to discuss what's going on, but we aren't staying. All of us are leaving," Koga paused, eyes darting across my face as his thumb traced where my cheek throbbed. "Inuyasha, you can come with us."

"Koga," I shook my head. "I can't. I mean, where are we gonna go?"

"With me, with all of us. Me and Naraku are old enough to buy a house, the rest of y'all can come too."

"No we can't." I said mournfully. "I'm underage, so are Ayame, Miroku and Hakudoshi. You and Naraku will get in trouble—"

"I'm not worried about that Inuyasha," Koga said. "I'm gonna fight for what's mine. I'm not leaving without Hakudoshi. I'm not trying to walk away knowing I didn't try to take some of you with me. We deserve better than this. This is supposed to be a place of acceptance not judgment." His voice lowered towards the end. "We're leaving now Inuyasha. Today, while nobody notices."

I felt my heart drop, "Why so sudden? Is everyone going?"

"Yeah," Koga's fingers wormed around the nape of my neck. Then he whispered, "Please come with us."

I stared and blinked, stared and blinked. I was hoping deep down, Koga would laugh and show that cocky grin of his to say this was all some elaborate joke. I could've dealt with that. I could deal with any kind of sign that would tell me that none of this was serious and he'd only wanted to make me laugh. But Koga's eyes didn't waver. They were fierce, and determined. He looked at me with a brightness that outshined the sun.

It scared me so much. "Please_—_I can't," I said, when I remembered to breath. "I'm not ready. My parents, my home, my life, I just—" My mouth was moving faster than my brain, as if it could provide all the logical excuses why I shouldn't take this one should've been my anchor, the chains cuffed around my ankles to stay.

But hearing this, a chance to get away and be myself.

It was scary.

"Come with us," Koga whispered excitedly. "You're the one who inspired us to admit who we want to be. You're the one who deserves this freedom for than any of us. We want ya to come. Sesshomaru would want you too."

I shook my head, "It's so sudden. This is insane. I can't just up and leave. My mama will be worried. My life, I'm only seventeen. And Sesshomaru," I sighed. "Sesshomaru made his decision. You guys can move on, you can do what you want. Me, it's not that easy."

Koga gave him a look very much like brewing joy, "I know you're scared. Shit, so are we. But that's what we're gonna have to deal with when we're grown and gone anyway. You're worth more than these assholes can offer you Inuyasha. We shouldn't have to waste our time. We'll find another church, some place where they'll accept us for who we are."

"I. . . I can't—" The words hung up in my throat. I couldn't swallow pass the thick fear. "No," I shrugged him off. "I'm scared."

Koga watched me with a world of patience. I couldn't understand his determination. Why was he so set on having me go?

When I edged toward the corner of the church, it put me back in line with Hiten's body. He hadn't moved. I hadn't realized he'd gone unconscious. His face, "Oh god," My hand shook as bad as my heart beat. Had I really done that to him? I hadn't—I hadn't meant too. It's just, he made him angry. I never considered, I never thought about—"Damn," I dragged my hands nervously over my face. I was so caught up in staring at the bruises and blood prints on his face, I hadn't noticed when Koga was tugging me backward.

Inside my heart hesitated more than my feet. I didn't know why I let him take me nor was I even aware of where he was leading me. I stared over my shoulder at the slump teen. The sun was high above, drawing down for the evening. How long would it take for them to notice Koga was missing? How long would it be before I was noticed?

Would anyone care?

"I can't go. . . ." I mumbled staring at the church.

Koga's hands tugged on his neck.

I shivered, "Koga, I can't go."

Koga's hands tugged some more. They felt so strong, like the strength of a hurricane's winds, drawing me into the center. I heard a bird somewhere, deep in the oak tree canopies, so tiny and yet there. It twitted, I could hear it, but it was nowhere in sight. It was heard but not seen; so tiny and vulnerable to the world. Was that how I was feeling?

Small? Helpless? Afraid of going into this world alone?

Koga pulled me on. I looked up as the world's vision swam into a mix of colors. Tears rolled for every person I was scared of losing. I-I don't know if I'm ready for this.

I turned my head back to see the church, the same religious home that raised me, the same place I adored coming to each week. It was my family and the same loved ones who shunned me for being what I was.

When I looked back, I didn't just see Koga's eyes. I saw Hakudoshi. I saw Miroku. I saw Naraku and Shiori and Ayame. All of them were there and waiting around the large white church van. Their eyes were keen and fierce and ready . . . and afraid. They were scared too.

Koga let my hands fall and stepped away. Naraku approached me, and took over where Koga had been.

"Come with us," Naraku whispered softly.

I shivered again, and felt as if heavy chains were falling off his shoulders in turn, clanging to a steel floor that rang loud and clear. He squeezed my hands. And Hakudoshi and Miroku came, each holding my side and laying their heads on my shoulder.

It was the rock to finally crumble my wall. I looked up and closed my eyes. I listened for that bird again. I heard it make a contented sound and choked and sighed. It was so small, no one could see it. Yet it was there and ready to spend its life in the world and sing happy about it.

"Ok," I said at last. Before I could stop myself, I hurried into the van and crawled to the furthest back. Everyone piled in at once. Koga took the wheel and Naraku secured us in. My heart was going through jolts and spasms. I had a heartbeat for every emotion. I didn't want to regret my decision. It was so fast, so sudden; I don't know if I'll be able to survive.

The van's engine stirred. Hakudoshi laid his head on my shoulder as I stared out the back window. I gripped the armrest and sent a quiet whisper above.

When next I opened my eyes, I felt my stomach melt into my shoes.

My beautiful mama was standing there. She sees me. I half smiled and waved.

She returned my smile with that summery bright smile she always gave before saying I love you.

"I love you," I saw her mouth say.

I broke, "I love you too." I quickly turned away and finally crumbled down in tears.

But I had never felt as free as I did now.


End file.
